Rose & Dimitri's Secret Gets Out
by Scoooooby
Summary: What happens if Jesse & Ralf find out about Rose & Dimitri? Rose and Dimitri struggle to stay together as different problems arouse. Dimitri may even find himself leaving St. Vladimir's...
1. I Know Your Secret

Rumour

I went outside of my dorm and went into Lissa's head to see where she was. I saw her looking at Adrian, Christian and Eddie, Lissa was in the caferteria having yoghurt as usual. I walked down to the caferteria and saw ralf giving me weird looks like "I know what you did last summer." I chose to ignore he's stares and took a seat next to Lissa and Eddie and listened to their conversation.

"Oh wow, Sleeping Beauty is awake," Christian said sarcastically.

"You know Rose is pretty hot when she sleeps," Adrian said.

"Wow, I've been here for about one minute and the conversations already about me. I didn't know I was that special," I said giving Adrian a glare.

"Adrian's just being nice Rose," Lissa said before laughing.

"Sure, if nice is talking me in my dreams," I told her.

"You better get used to it," Lissa told Rose before turning to Adrian. "You are so going to teach me how you can do that."

"To bad you don't have my skill," Adrian said with a grin.

"Yeah," Christian said. "Because making plants grow faster is the only skill Adrian's got."

"He also has a skill of bring a pain in the ass," I said and Lissa who was already laughing went into deeper fits of giggles.

"What's wrong with you Eddie?" Christian asked. "Your not even laughing at my awesome joke."

"What?" Eddie asked. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Nothing," Christian said while frowning at Eddie.

"Rose, Jesse & Ralf are giving you dirty looks," Eddie said.

"I noticed when I came in, I wonder what they want."

"Damn it, here comes the jack asses themselves," Christian said as Jesse and Ralf approached our table.

"Hey Rose," Jesse said giving a melacing grin.

"Guess what we found," ralf said as he chucked something at me.

I caught it with one hand and examined it. It was the rose necklace Viktor had giving me enchanted with the lust charm, the lust charm had burnt out now luckily though.

"Where did you get this?" I demanded and I saw Lissa's blank face in the corner of my eye.

"Outside Guardian Belikov's window, it was lucky we caught it," Ralf said grinning.

"We know your little secret Rose," Jesse said. "No one believed Viktor but we do with what we heard from under Belikov's window."


	2. Lissa's Fury

"WHAT!" I screeched at Jesse and Ralf.

"What are they talking about?" Lissa asked.

"Is that where you went when I got knocked out? I remember they said you were fighting with Dimitri," Christian said.

"Hey, Mason!" Eddie called to Mason at the other side of the caferteria.

Mason took a seat as far away as possible. Mason glared at me and turned away, I was 99% sure that he knew.

"Jesse and Ralf have news," Eddie told Mason.

"I already know it," Mason said angrily. "The whole school knows for God's sake."

"How come I don't know?" Lissa demanded.

"I'm going to go have a cigerette," Adrian said and left the table as fast as he could which wasn't really fast.

"You see Lissa," Jesse said. "Rose and Belikov did it."

"Did what?" Lissa asked.

"You know Rose, I'm dissapointed you didn't tell her," Ralf said. "I thought you guys were BFFLs."

"That's what I thought," Lissa said glaring at Rose.

"Lissa they're lying," I protested.

"Well it explains a lot of things Rose," Mason said still with his back turned.

"Rose, tell me," Lissa insisted.

"If you don't want to tell her, we will," Jesse threatened.

"Fine, you can tell her then. I bet you'll find it very interesting and I don't think Lissa will believe you," I said before storming off back to my room, a journey to no where.

I sat in my room waiting for the massive lecture from Lissa, but I was actually scared of a lecture with her. I heard the door slamming and I didn't even bother looking up to see her face, I knew the expression on her face already.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Lissa screeched.

"Liss, I-"

"I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME, I TELL YOU EVERYTHING AND I GET NOTHING IN RETURN!" Lissa way really angry and I was scared to look at her.

"I do trust you," I said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Lissa demanded.

"Why do you think I didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question!" Lissa yelled. "You're turning into Dimitri!"

"Do you think I would like Dimitri to get fired?" I asked. "I couldn't tell anyone about him could I? Not if I wanted him to stay."

"Hey Mrs. Belikov," Christian said walking in with a dazzling smile.

"Oh wow, now I'm married to him," I said sarcastically.

Christian looked at Lissa and he's face paled when he saw her glare.

"I should leave you to alone I guess...I'm...going...to see Dimi-Mason, my bad," Christian walked or more like ran out but he was even slower than Adrian, he was like a sloth.

"'And that's why I didn't tell any one'' I said.

"Rose, Christian was just-" Lissa began.

"Making fun of me? Teasing me? Any of those sound good enough?" I yelled.

"Well you should have atleast told me," Lissa said.

"So you could just tell Christian who would tell Eddie, who would tell Mason and he would be really angry so Adrian would overhear even though he already knows it. Then Jesse and Ralf would start the whole entire rumour," I told her.

"So Adrian is perfectly alright to know and not me?" Lissa asked but gave me no time to answer. "This isn't even a rumour though! It's the truth!"

"What should I call it then? Got any ideas? The moment I need a thesaurus, I don't have one," I said sarcastically pretending I didn't give a care at all about where this was going.

"Rose, I'm sorry," Lissa told me and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

I shrugged her hand off me. "It's not your fault Lissa, it's mine."

"What are we going to do now?" Lissa asked.

"I'm going to see Dimitri," I told her.

**_Please Review!_**

**_Maybe you'll get more luck if you review..._**


	3. Dimitri

Dimitri

I think Dimitri already knew that everyone knew. As I walked down the corridor I kept my head down and ignored everyone, I could hear the whispers suddenly silence as I approached each group of students.

"There she is."

"Mrs. Belikov."

"Bet she got an A+ in her classes."

"I wonder what they actually do at their practices."

I could still hear the whispers and even though they taunted my I kept moving towards the gym for practice. I hoped Dimitri was still there, I had to desperately speak with him before anyone else did.

"Woo hoo! Rose Belikov going straight for a make out session right there!" Jesse called out before bursting into fits of giggles.

"I can't believe she'd do it with him and not me," Ralf said. "He's seven years older then her."

Jesse came around and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Fuck off," I told him.

"Awww did Belikov teach you that word? Did he tell you how to say it in Russian for his mommy when you get married?" Ralf asked.

"Well if you value your face so much, I suggest you get the fuck out of here," I told them and began walking again to the gym.

"You're a bit obsessed with the word fuck aren't you?" Jesse asked. "Because you probably fuck Belikov 24/7."

I finally got away from them and slammed the door in their faces as I headed into the gym, I turned to face Dimitri.

"You heard?" I asked Dimitri.

"Everything," Dimitri said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"More like what am I going to do," Dimitri corrected.

"What?"

"Well everyone knows that we have something now, I can't stay here. They are probably going to hear about it in a day or two and then I'll have to leave."

"I don't want you to leave," I told him. "I want you to stay, I need you."

"I know but I bring you more pain then good Rose, I have to leave."

"Can't you just stay until they find out about it?" I asked.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," Dimitri said.

"For me?"

"Okay Rose, I'll do it for you but we're going to act like there's nothing between us from now on."

"How do we act that out?" I asked.

"Well your probably going to have to pretend you don't give a damn about me. Treat me like Head Mistress Kirova," Dimitri suggested.

"That might be hard though, I already admitted it was true," I told him while avoiding his eyes.

"Who did you tell?"

"Just the people on my table and Jesse and Ralf," I told him still avoiding his gaze.

"Jesse and Ralf," Dimitri said in frustration. "This is going to make it difficult if eveyone on your table says that you admitted."

"I know," I said.

"I think we should still act apart though Rose," Dimitri said. "Ignore what they're saying too, this might give us a better chance."

"We have to do everything we can, I don't want you to leave."

"I know," Dimitri told me. "But if I leave you have to understand that we can't keep in contact."

"Why not?" I complained.

"Because they'll be keeping an eye on you and if they have any idea that we're keeping a long distance relationship, it can affect your future and I would probably get thrown into jail after that."

"I won't let them take you away," I promised him.

"Don't risk your future for mine Rose, my life's less important compared to yours."

"No it's not," I insisted. "You're Lissa's guardian, you need to look after her."

"You're going to be Lissa's guardian Rose, understand this."

"No! I'm not letting them change anything," I told him. "People may talk about us and spread rumours but this isn't going to affect us, I won't let it affect you."

"It will affect us Rose, this is why we have to stay apart from now on," Dimitri said. "And I don't want you to tell me that my life is more important then yours."

"I'll do anything for us to be together Dimitri, we're two halves of a whole. They can try and seperate us but I won't let that happen. I won't."

"I love you Roza," Dimitri said before walking out of the gym.

"I love you too," I whispered even though he couldn't hear me.


	4. Did Mason Say That He Loved Me?

**Mason**

"Hey little Belikov," Jesse called out to me.

_Great, _I thought _now Jesse and Ralf are here_

I remembered what Dimitri had told me to do, pretend there's nothing between us. "I think you're just jealous Jesse that I'm spending time with another guy alone together, you can delusion yourself Jesse but people will always know the truth," I said.

"It is the truth," Ralf said. "Don't pretend there was nothing at all between you and Dimitri, we all know there was."

"There's nothing going on," I told them and pushed my way past them.

"Wait babe," Jesse said putting his arm around me. "We need to know _all_ the details," Jesse said in a girly voice.

Jesse's smile didn't last long though when someone from behind us kicked him in the ass.

"What?" I said whirling around to find Mason punching Jesse in the nose.

"Saving damsels in distress," Mason said walking over to Ralf who instantly ran away just leaving Jesse clutching his face.

"Stop being so sexist," I told him. "Girls can kick ass too."

Mason looked at Jesse who was still holding his face in his hands. "You better move Zeklos or that pretty face of yours will be more damaged."

"Curse you," Jesse said before walking away from us, leaving me and Mason alone.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Mason.

"Why wouldn't I do that?" Mason asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question, it's annoying,"I told him.

"I did it," Mason said. "Because I didn't want Jesse and Ralf to hurt you."

"But you hate me," I told him confused.

"I don't hate you," Mason said. "I was just a little bit shocked to hear the news."

"But you're not angry at me or anything?"

Mason smiled. "No, not at all."

"But this morning-"

"This morning I was shocked as I said. I still love you Rose," Mason told me.

"I don't love you though and I never will," I said.

"I meant love as in a friend way," Mason told me. "When Dimitri gets fired, you'll need a shoulder to cry on."

_Awkward..._

"I'm more of the suffer in silence type and Dimitri isn't going anywhere," I told him.

"I can see that this subjects hurting you Rose," Mason said before turning around and walking away.

"Mason," I called out hoping that he would stop.

"What?" Mason asked turning around.

"Are we friends again?"

"Who said that we weren't friends," Mason asked actually grinning for once.

"This morning you looked-"

"It was shock," Mason insisted. "We're still friends."

"Cool," I said and Mason left making me alone.


	5. Sulking

**_Thank you all the people who have been reading our story, it means a lot to us._**

**_We decided to put another chapter up just before I leave for a vacation._**

**Sulking**

I walked back to my room extremely upset and about to burst to tears but when I opened the door Lissa was already in there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I know you Rose. I may not be pychic but I know when your upset and which place your going to run to," Lissa said. "I got you food." Lissa gestured to the food on the bed, it was pepperoni pizza and brownies.

"My favourite," I said trying to do my best to smile but by the look on Lissa's face, I had failed miserably at that.

"I was thinking you would want to avoid dinner and run up here but I decided to bring dinner to you," Lissa said. "You want to just stay up here?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's better that way, I can avoid their stares and whispers."

"We're going to get through this though," Lissa said.

"Yeah, this isn't going to change anything," I said before picking up a slice of pizza and taking a big bite out of it.

"We should be sitting here eating chocolate and ice-cream for the broken hearted," Lissa joked.

"I wish I could strangle Jesse and Ralf," I said while imagining their faces while I choked the lives out of them.

"No you don't," Lissa told me. "That would just make it more obvious that you and Dimitri had an actual relationship."

"Everyone knows it's true anyway," I said.

"But the more true it sounds, the quicker they'll take Dimitri away. You don't want Dimitri to go, do you?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah Liss," I said sarcastically. "I want the love of my life to leave this school and make my life miserable."

"From what you look like Rose, your life already seems miserable," Lissa said.

"You're probably right," I agreed.

"I guess this is the pitty party," Lissa said and took a slice of pizza herself, but that was probably all she was going to eat.

"Pitty party?" I asked.

"It's something Christian said when I met him in the attic," Lissa told me. "He suggested we had party hats."

"Sorry Liss, I got none," I told her.

"We could probably make a hat out of all the tissues you'll wipe your nose on though," Lissa said and held up the tissue box from my bedside table.

"I'll probably need five more boxes to wipe my nose on," I told her.

"I doubt it, you hardly ever cry," Lissa told me.

"I've hardly actually been with a guy you've truly loved," I said.

"Yeah well Dimitri said we should just act like there's nothing between us," I told her.

"He was right to," Lissa told me. "He had to do that so Kirova wouldn't kick him out of the school straight away."

"i guess I shouldn't be angry at him but when I walked straight out of there Jesse and Ralf were there again," I told her.

"Again?" Lissa asked.

I explained to her what had happened that day including Mason coming up to me and supporting me.

"I never thought Mason would do that," Lissa said. "He's head over heels for you Rose."

"Maybe," I said.

_I meant as in a friend way,_ I thought and almost smiled.

"I can't believe Jesse and Ralf did that to you though, they are going to pay," Lissa said.

"No Liss! You get depressed when you use magic," I argued. "I can't let you do that for me."

"Who said I was going to use magic?" Lissa asked.

"Well you better not use it anyway," I told her. "If I catch you doing one bit of magic your dead."

"Sure, I don't need compulsion," Lissa said. "I can't believe you ate a whole large pizza."

I turned my attention to the empty pizza box before shrugging and grabbing another brownie.

"You're a pig," Lissa told me.

"And you're the innocent little angel?" I asked.

"Maybe," Lissa said. "Hey I'm going to see Christian. You'll be fine for the rest of the night right."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I lied.

"Cool," Lissa said nodding and I could feel guilt coming from the bond so she probably didn't want to leave.

"Bye," I said as she left my room.

The moment the door closed I didn't make an effort to look happy, I lay on my bed and began crying myself to sleep.


	6. Youtube

**_I woke up and my tears were all dry now. i had a shower and went down to the gym for my training with Dimitri, hoping that we are still doing it. No one was here which i was very grateful for. i stared at the ground even though no one was there i had a wired feeling someone was staring at the back of my head._**

"hey Rose, your up early"

i jumped and i turned around to see Adrian, he smiled. i haven't seen him since i found out that Jesse and Ralf knew about my secret.

"I'm not in the mood Adrian" i said slowly

"come on Rose it isn't that bad"

"yes it isn't that bad that everyone knows about me and Dimitri, and it isn't that bad that Dimitri has to leave the school and it isn't that bad-"

"OK, i guess it is that bad but your still alive" Adrian said

"is that the only good thing, that I'm alive?" i asked

"no, i actually came here to tell you there is no more trainings" said Adrian

"oh, i had a feeling" i sat down on the grass even though it was damp and tried not to cry since Adrian was there. i knew if i did he won't shut up about it. Adrian sat down next to me and put his arm around me. i knew he could see the water in my eyes so i looked down at the grass.

"i'm not very good at Awkward conversations so I'm going to fix this up for you" Adrian said looking straight ahead

"how?" my voice was shacking

"don't know yet, I'll take you back to your room before anyone sees you crying" Adrian said while standing up and starting to pull me up.

"hey, I'm _not _crying" i said, he looked at me and laughed "OK fine I'm about to cry"

"that's better" Adrian said "lets get going"

We walked to my room without talking so i was happy. soon after he left i went to the cafeteria to find Lissa. i found her sitting with Mason, Christian and Eddie, i sat next to Mason, he smiled when he saw me and the others didn't realised i was here, i hope everyone forgets me, life would be so much better.

"hey Rose" Mason greeted me

"hi, wats going on?" i asked

"just talking, Eddie found something on you-tube, i have no idea whats it about" Mason told me

"hey Rose, i didn't see you come in" Lissa said "Rose, i think you should see this" Lissa showed me Eddie's phone with a clip on you-tube playing, i looked at Lissa with a funny look,

"just watch" Lissa said to me.

i looked down and i saw Dimitri and me in the gym,

"_You heard?" the Rose on the screen asked Dimitri. _

_"Everything," Dimitri said sadly._

_"What are we going to do?" I asked._

_"More like what am I going to do," Dimitri corrected._

_"What?"_

_"Well everyone knows that we have something now, I can't stay here. They are probably going to hear about it in a day or two and then I'll have to leave."_

_"I don't want you to leave," I told him. "I want you to stay, I need you."_

_"I know but I bring you more pain then good Rose, I have to leave."_

_"Can't you just stay until they find out about it?" I asked._

_"I don't think that would be the best idea," Dimitri said._

_"For me?"_

_"Okay Rose, I'll do it for you but we're going to act like there's nothing between us from now on."_

_"How do we act that out?" I asked._

_"Well your probably going to have to pretend you don't give a damn about me. Treat me like Head Mistress Kirova," Dimitri suggested._

_"That might be hard though, I already admitted it was true," I told him while avoiding his eyes._

_"Who did you tell?"_

_"Just the people on my table and Jesse and Ralf," the Rose told him still avoiding his gaze._

_"Jesse and Ralf," Dimitri said in frustration. "This is going to make it difficult if everyone on your table says that you admitted."_

_"I know," I said._

_"I think we should still act apart though Rose," Dimitri said. "Ignore what they're saying too, this might give us a better chance."_

_"We have to do everything we can, I don't want you to leave."_

_"I know," Dimitri told me. "But if I leave you have to understand that we can't keep in contact."_

_"Why not?" i complained._

_"Because they'll be keeping an eye on you and if they have any idea that we're keeping a long distance relationship, it can affect your future and I would probably get thrown into jail after_ _that."_

_"I won't let them take you away," I promised him._

_"Don't risk your future for mine Rose, my life's less important compared to yours."_

_"No it's not," I insisted. "You're Lissa's guardian, you need to look after her."_

_"You're going to be Lissa's guardian Rose, understand this."_

_"No! I'm not letting them change anything," I told him. "People may talk about us and spread rumours but this isn't going to affect us, I won't let it affect you."_

_"It will affect us Rose, this is why we have to stay apart from now on," Dimitri said. "And I don't want you to tell me that my life is more important then yours."_

_"I'll do anything for us to be together Dimitri, we're two halves of a whole. They can try and seperate us but I won't let that happen. I won't."_

_"I love you Roza," Dimitri said before walking out of the gym._

_"I love you too," I whispered even though he couldn't hear me._

When the clip finish my eyes were wet i handed the phone back to Eddie,

"i never knew you can be so...err...deep" Christian said

i left the table and went back to my room, Lissa followed me, when she closed the door, i couldn't hold my tears in any longer. Everyone at school must all know about Dimitri and me. Lissa hugged me and i knew she wanted to help me more.

"w-who did t-that?" i asked liss, my voise was shacking

"Jesse and Ralf, who else?" Lissa said while taking me to my bed, we sat together and let me ruined her top with my tears.


	7. Busted By My Mum

**_Thankyou for all reviewing for chapter 6_**

Eb17

mandii2003 -SPECIAL THX FOR THE IDEA WIF DIMI

jaceandclaryforever

mznative133

steffy2106

twinkle951

XxTayTayxX

Roses-double

**_We Luv These People and We'll Put The Names Of People Who Review Into Our Next Chapter Like This Too_**

**_So If I were you, I would review_**

I woke up to find Lissa gone and went to have a shower, I kind of get how relaxing hot water is now. Long. Hot. Showers. I tried not to think of what happened the other day but found myself singing in the shower to Sway Sway Baby by Short Stack in a few minutes (if you don't know this song look up sway sway baby on youtube, it's awesome). I got dressed and wore a sway sway baby t-shirt. I walked back to my room and realised it was night because everybody was still sleeping.

I opened my door and found a note just in front of my feet, likely to have been pushed under the door. I opened it up and read...

_Dear Roza,_

_Meet me at the cabin at the back of the school, I'm sure you haven't been there so if you're lost just ask Christian. Christian knew where I kept my diary...don't ask him where I keep that though. I'm sure I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_D._

Oh, now he wants to talk. What's it going to be now? Maybe he wants to tell me his leaving, looking forward to that. Or maybe he just realised what a loner he was by himself and now wants to care about me because I'm the only one who has a life around here. I decided to just walk outside to find it myself and thought that it might have been better if Dimitri actually left a time in his note.

I walked around the grounds to find the cabin and as I got a glimpse of it, I heard voices that just told all my instincts to run away.

"Do you think she's coming?" Jesse asked.

"Course she would, she's his _lover_," said Ralf.

"This better be worth it guys," Mia said. "We'll so record this and put it on youtube like that other video."

"bitch," I muttered. I backed away slowly, taking one step slowly trying not to make a noise but I screamed when I bumped into somebody. I was about to fall when the person grabbed my hand to stop me from falling.

"Such a gentlemen," I said while I looked into Dimitri's face.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing."

"What are you doing?" Dimitri was wearing that stupid mask again so I couldn't see his emotions.

"eer...getting some food." I tried to look innocent but I knew Dimitri would see through me.

"Rose, tell me what you're actually doing."

"We're not suppose to be together Dimitri and if you're unsure you can just go on youtube, if you don't know how to get onto youtube ask Kirova cos I bet she's watched it by now. You're not affected by any of this! You think this doesn't change me at all, you don't even think about how I'm feeling right now!" I yelled at Dimitri.

Dimitri looked surprised but recovered from his shock quickly. "You think I'm not affected by any of this?"

"I don't think, I know. You're the one who said you didn't need me anymore."

Dimitri took hold of my shoulders. "I want you Rose, no matter what. There is a difference from want and need, can't you see that? I should be checking out other people like Alberta, I shouldn't have refused her invite to a date."

I gave Dimitri a questioning look. "Alberta?"

Dimitri swore in Russian. "I wasn't meant to say that, the point is Rose that I should be with people my age. I shouldn't like your company but I do and I don't regret it. I need you Rose, you're the blood pumping my heart. I'm yours."

I stood with my mouth gaped open like an idiot. He's confession both shocked and pleased me.

"I know you probably hate me," Dimitri said looking down at the ground.

"I love you," I told him. "And hates a bit harsh, I don't hate people."

"What about Jesse and Ralf?" The corners of Dimitri's mouth tugged up to a smile.

"Forget what I said," I told him.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Dimitri asked.

I handed him the note.

Dimitri read the note with a look of confusion on his face. "My diary?"

"Because you're so old I thought you might have one." I laughed.

"And you still love me," Dimitri said. "I'm only 24 you know that's exactly the same age as Bradley James."

"You know him?" I asked.

"Of course," Dimitri said. "Merlin is the best show ever and all the teenage girls run after Bradley James."

"That just made you sound young and gay," I told him.

"Which would you rather because I was thinking about turning gay," Dimitri said with a thoughtful expression.

"I just want you." I stared into his deep brown eyes.

"I know," Dimitri said and held out a hand to me.

I gave him a smile before taking his hand into mine. "How's life?" I asked as we walked.

"Well apparently I don't even have a life," Dimitri said while looking away from me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." I so regretted snapping at him, I hadn't realised that Dimitri still loved me.

"That's fine," Dimitri told me as we stepped into a cabin which I was quite sure was the one mentioned in the note.

Dimitri and I sat on the couch in the cabin talking about what had happened after our secret was revealed. Dimitri told me it was very likely that he was going to be shipped off to some other place.

"You can't do that!" I told him once he had told me he might leave. "How am I meant to graduate, I'm only good because you taught me and if you leave I'll be likely to fail. And imagine how I would feel!"

"Rose, I don't have control over this. Understand that no matter what you'll have to accept it when I leave," Dimitri told me.

"You're going to accept that you're leaving just like that?" I said. "Where's the Dimitri I knew? You know, the one who fights." Dimitri would have to fight back, I couldn't let him leave without a fight. I would come up with a way to stop this and Dimitri would help me.

"Rose just accept that I'm going to leave one day. Let's make the most of our time we have together," Dimitri said befor lifting my head up to kiss him.

Unfortunately our kiss was short lived when my mother stormed into the room to find us kissing, Dimitri and I jerked apart from one another. "I guess the rumours are true then," my mother spat at us.

"Mum," I complained. "You don't understand anything. Leave Dimitri alone, this is my fault just punish me."

"Rose, go back to your dorm while I talk to your mother," Dimitri told me with a sincere voice.

"No way!"

"Rose," Dimitri said. "Do this for me."

I studied his face and saw how desperate he was to get me out of here. "Fine," I told them before walking out and slamming the door.


	8. Jokes, Tricks and Awesomeness

**_Thankyou To Everybody Reading This_**

**__****_Special Thanks To These People:_**

mandii2003

Vampir Liebhaber

Rozablood

starlightfire

shizara

crazymisscarly

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Jokes, Tricks and Awesomeness!

Hell no, I wasn't going to go back to my room. I went around the back of the cabin and leaned against the wall. I found out that the cabin was so quite a wreck, there were holes in the walls so I could easily hear from the outside but with the volumes they were yelling with, it wouldn't make a difference.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard my mother shriek. My mum's voice made me flinch.

I knew that Dimitri would have more control over his emotions and wouldn't yell at my mum straight off. "I can explain," I heard Dimitri say.

"Really?" my mother asked. "Are all the rumours true?"

"Bits and pieces of it," Dimitri said in a careful voice. I think Dimitri was trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean bits and pieces. I've heard you raped her, is that true Dimitri. Is that true?" Janine was still yelling at Dimitri.

"I told you," Dimitri said. "Only bits and peices of this is true. That is obviously a lie, I would never do that to her because I care about her. I swear on my life that nothing will happen to her while I'm around."

"I don't really care if she's with you. I just want to know why you would go after her...I still don't understand clearly but one things for sure, if you hurt my daughter you'll be rotting in hell." Janine's voice had become less alarmed and was almost as calm as Dimitri's but had a slight threatening edge to it.

I felt really strange, Janine Hathaway certainly didn't know that much about me. My mother had ditched me at St. Vladimirs as soon as she could. As stupid as it sounds, I didn't think Janine Hathaway had feelings for others.

"Why her Dimitri," Janine asked. "How did you guys start off?"

_Oh nothing, _I thought. _Dimitri just walked in on me topless_

"It wasn't an anger spell that Viktor charmed on the necklace Janine. It was a lust spell," Dimitri said.

"What happened with you two? Did you...?"

"No," Dimitri said to quickly and I heard Janine snicker.

I knew that this would probably be an interview with Dimitri about my life.

"Does she love you?" Janine asked.

"You can ask her that myself and I would be delighted to hear the answer," Dimitri said.

"I might as well go visit Rose in her room," my mother said.

"She's going to be furious with you," Dimitri warned.

I didn't listen to their conversatoin knowing that my mum would win that battle. I sprinted all the way to my room with relief that my mum hadn't caught up with me, as soon as I lay on my bed Janine Hathaway entered.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"The school suggested that I come here in terms of your relationship with Guardian Belikov." My mother sat on the side of my bed and I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"We're just teacher and student," I told her.

"Is it a daily routine around here to be kissing teachers?" My mother smiled at me. "First loves always the hardest."

"What did you and Dimitri talk about?" I asked. Asking this question would prove that I wasn't listening in.

"How I accept that you're with him," she told me.

"Why do you suddenly accept it like that. I thought you didn't have feelings because you obviously didn't when you just dumped me here."

"I pretty much did and I had no choice," Janine confessed. "I don't deserve to chose what's happening with your life. The role I've played in your life is smaller than Head Mistress Kirova's."

"Thankyou," I said to her. "I really wasn't expecting this."

"I'll leave so you can get ready for school," my mother said before walking outside and closing the door.

_Ugh, _I thought._ school._

I managed to get through the first half of the day and sat in the caferteria with Lissa, Adrian and Christian.

"I think there's new gossip," Lissa told me.

"Oh really," I said sarcastically. "Because I didn't notice the whispers that could be easily heard in class."

All three of them seemed surprised at what I had said.

"You should look on the bright side Mrs. Belikov and be positive," Christian said. "Ok so everyone knows about you and Dimitri but you don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

"Where's the positive from my mother being here?" I asked.

"You can snuggle up like mother and daughter," Christian suggested but looked back down at his banana with the glare I gave him.

"You're mum's here?" Lissa asked.

"Obviously," Adrian answered for me. "No wonder she's upset."

"She's been upset for this whole entire time Adrian," Lissa told Adrian in a cold voice.

"Guys," I told them. "I'm sitting right here and you're talking like I'm not."

"Sorry," all three of them immediately said and shared weary looks.

"Hey kids," Janine Hathaway said and took a seat beside me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded. "You can't just sit here, everyone will notice."

"I just thought it would be nice to get to know my daughter and her friends," my mother said and gave kind smiles to Adrian, Christian and Lissa.

"Does it have to be in the middle of the dining hall?" I asked. "People are going to stare."

"No they're not." My mother started eating a bowl of soup.

"Do you see any other adults around here?" I asked. "Any mother and daughter huddles?"

"Rose, just let her stay. We don't mind," Lissa said.

"It's embaressing," I complained.

"Deal with it," my mother said.

There was a long awkward silence and everyone shared glances with each other except my mother.

"How's school?" my mother asked after a long silence.

"Terrible," I muttered.

"Great," Eddie said and took a seat beside Lissa. "Rose loves school."

"Yes," Christian said while nodding. "Mrs. Belikov loves lessons with Guardian Belikov the best. If you would call them lessons anyway"

"Mrs. Belikov?" my mother asked. "I didn't know that you guys got married while I was away."

Everyone on the table except my mother and I were laughing their heads off.

"We didn't," I growled.

"Are you engaged then?" Janine Hathaway seemed so innocent but she didn't even think of the humiliation she was causing for me.

Christian went into deeper fits of giggles and Eddie joined him. "Rose wanted to ask for your permission before she did," Lissa said seriously.

"Hey Mrs. Ivashkov," Adrian said who was sitting beside me now after switching places. Adrian put an arm around my shoulder which I immediately slapped off.

"You cheated on Dimitri?" Janine Hathaway asked completely stunned.

"No I-" I was cut off.

"Yes she always comes to me on Thursdays and Tuesdays. We have loads of fun." Adrian gave me a lazy grin which I returned to with an icy look.

"Rosemary Hathaway!" my mother exclaimed. "How dare you be so bitchy. Dimitri is such a gentlemen."

"Adrian's lying mum!" I yelled.

"Adrian's just upset that Rose is engaged, although she won't admit it. I'm helping her get her wedding dress on Wednesday, do you want to come?" Lissa asked innocently.

I stared at Lissa with shock, I couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Now Rose," Lissa began. "Let's get back on topic. What colour bridesmaid dress did you want me to wear?"

"I'm not getting married," I said simply.

"Red, blue or pink?" Lissa continued. "We should get roses, Rose! And We'll put one in the pocket of Dimitri's tux."

"Lissa!" I yelled.

"I'm taking Dimitri shopping on Wednesday to get his tux," Lissa told me.

"I'll come," my mother said.

"You aren't going to be going anywhere is because there isn't going to be a stupid wedding!" I yelled and a few people turned towards us. I knew that the gossip would be going around now and everyone would think it was the truth.

"Should he have a tie or a bow," Lissa asked again. "Imagine a bow on Dimitri."

"Lissa, shut up!" I pretty much shrieked and a massive group of people had come to surround us.

"Why don't you want to talk plans here?" Lissa asked. "We still have to crack down on the kind of cake you were getting. I really don't think the one with statues of Short Stack on top will be suitable."

"THERE ISN'T A BLOODY WEDDING CAKE WITH SHORT STACK STATUES ON TOP!" I shrieked.

"Rose shut up, I really need your opinion on this." Lissa was smiling a cruel smile. "Where do you want to go for your honey moon?"

I put my face into my hands in frustration.

"Lissa," Christian said. "I think you're taking this a bit too far."

"They're going to be getting married Christian for god's sake. And you think I'm overeacting? Rose told me that she got engaged just a few moments ago but she wouldn't bother telling you because you have a face of a rat!" Lissa spat.

I stared at Lissa, the Lissa I knew would never say something like that to Christian. I saw Christian glare at Lissa before walking away through the crowd.

"Parties over," I said to Adrian and got out of my seat too.

"I agree," Adrian said and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Adrian, you can't smoke inside. Stan will kill you if you do that! Though I'm just about to get killed because Lissa thought it was fine to make a massive lie about me." The crowd moved out of my way as I stormed off.

I was surprised though that Adrian followed me. "Adrian," I complained. "Why are you following, I've got enough people on my back already."

"I don't suppose you'll have a lighter, I usually use Christian now but his off sulking." Adrian rolled his eyes. "I can't believe he realised there was something wrong with Lissa."

"And I can't believe Lissa just made it seem to everyone that we were engaged." I sat down on the grass and Adrian sat down beside me.

"I told Dimitri what had happened, he thinks Lissa's been drugged or something."

"How did you manage to catch up to me then?" I asked. "You run like Homer Simpson."

"I run faster Rose," Adrian said. "I can't believe you think I'm that slow. I can really run if I want too."

"That's really surprising," I said. I looked at the trees as we were left in awkward silence.

"How did your mum react?" Adrian asked after a while.

"She just took it all in, I really didn't expect it."

"I was there...when Jesse, Ralf and Mia told her that you were making out with Dimitri." Adrian turned away from me to hide his face.

"Jesse, Ralf and Mia told who?" I asked.

"Your mum," Adrian said.

"What do you mean they told my mum?" I was really confused by what Adrian was explaining. "I thought that my mother just ran in on her own accord."

"How often does your mum run into abandoned cabins again?" Adrian asked.

"Good point," I said. "So they told her."

"Yes and your mother seemed furious. I bet she was covering up her anger when she saw you two, I was worried about you. Believe me, she looked like she was going to rip Dimitri to shreads."

"How would you know all of this anyway? I bet this isn't even true," I said. I stood up again.

Adrian got up and grabbed my shoulder. "Rose, I'm nocturnal and would you really trust your pretty much unknown mother over me? Which one of us do you trust more Rose?"

"Fine," I said. "I trust you the most."

**_This was pretty much a long chapter_**

**_It's about double the size of our normal chapter_**

**_Please review and we'll put your names up. _**


	9. I'm Leaving

**Step 1: Thank these people who reviewed us**

mia4721

SammyAvery

mandii2003

Eb17

twinkle951

Dimka'.Roza

agony-fairy

AlexRozaBelikov

**Step 2: Read the story**

**Step 3: Review the story**

_**3 Times The Charm**_

**After I left Adrian I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said about my mum, I went to my room and lay on my bed. I could ditch my next class, I didn't want to go back to those gossipers that had no lives.**

"Rose, get up," a voice commanded.

"What?" I said, disorientated.

"Rose," Lissa's voice said. "Wake up!"

"Liss?" I was still confused.

"Come on. I have a _magor_ dilemma," Lissa told me.

I glanced at my clock which said 6 o'clock. "Lissa, it's 6 o'clock at night. I'm trying to get some rest, I don't want to dread my classes at the moment. You've already made them worse enough. Why the hell would you make a fake engagement?"

"Is this about the dress?" Lissa asked.

"You did not get me a dress!" I yelled. I got out of bed to face her. "Lissa, I'm really close to punching you in the face. If you value your life, get out."

"What is wrong with everyone?" Lissa said to herself. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No Lissa, you just made my life ten times worse. My mother probably thinks I'm engaged now and she's probably going to run off and tell Dimitri about it."

There was a few moments of silence while I glared at Lissa. "Did I?" Lissa asked.

"Of course you did Liss."

"Rose...I don't remember. Was I drugged or something? I woke up in Adrian's room and I had this dress that was your size."

"What?" I said. "Adrian drugged you so that you would sleep with him?"

Adrian ran in holding a cup. "Look at this," Adrian said while pointing to the cup.

"Woah Adrian," I said sarcastically. "A cup. Really amazing that you can actually drink stuff out of it, that so gave you the right to barge in."

"Rose, this is Lissa's cup. I tested it on somebody." Adrian grinned, probably remembering testing it on that person. "Lissa, what you and Christian do in the attic is disgusting."

Lissa stood like an idiot with her mouth gaped open for a few moments before rushing out. I turned to Adrian with a glare, "Did you really need to test the poison on Christian?"

"He's nothing but a pain in the ass. Big loss, I know." Adrian tipped the cup on the floor.

"Lissa will be crushed when she finds out Adrian? What's happened to you? Your acting like jerk," I told him.

"I'm not the one whose been moping around," Adrian said. "Everybodies suffering because of you Rose, can you just try not to act so selfish?"

"Are you trying to destroy my life or something because you've already managed to do that."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Adrian called. "Rose just having some fun."

"Shut up," I told him and walked over to slap him across the face just as Dimitri walked in. My mum was right, Dimitri was such a gentlemen for knocking before entering somewhere.

"Well look who it is." Adrian sneered. "Getting married huh?"

"Mr. Ivashkov I advise that you get out. You seem to like your so called 'good looks' right? Because I would love to make them worse." Dimitri glared at Adrian.

I stared at Dimitri, he seemed so angry. Why did he just show his emotions now? Adrian took one look at Dimitri's face before running out of the room like road runner. Dimitri walked over to the door and slammed it, I was reminded of how dangerous Dimitri could be if you weren't his friend.

"Why are you so moody all of a sudden?" I asked Dimitri.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," Dimitri said.

"Why are you sorry Dimitri. You haven't done anything wrong," I told him.

"I'm leaving Rose," Dimitri said.

"What?" I screeched outraged.

"Your mother told a whole lot of bull shit to Kirova." Dimitri looked down at his feet in anguish.

"Why?" I asked. "Why would she do that?"

"She probably has something against us Roza." Dimitri walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm so sorry," Dimitri repeated.

"Don't be," my words came out in a whisper for some reason.

Dimitri shook his head. "If there was anything I could do to help-"

"There is something you can do Dimitri," I told him. "You can not give up." I kissed him and he kissed me back with the same amount of passion.

"I can do that," he said after we had stopped kissing.

"Are you guys done yet?" an annoyed voice asked from the door.

I turned around to face my mother. "You bitch!" I yelled at her. "You never actually care for anybody do you? Why did you do that to Dimitri?" I tried to run over to her but Dimitri held me back.

"Rose," Dimitri whispered. "Stay put, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," I told him.

"I'll just hold you then," Dimitri said and didn't loosen his grip on my the slightest bit.

Janine Hathaway leaned against the wall with an amused expression on her face. "Can't you see that I'm doing this for you two?" she asked.

"How could that be for us!" I yelled at her. "You've been a bitch your whole entire life, you've never done anything good!"

"Rosemary," my mother said.

"Rose," I corrected her.

"Rose," my mother continued. "You guys could be together if he wasn't your teacher."

"What?" Dimitri said, slightly surprised. "I could so be together with Rose if I'm in Russia and she's still training here."

"Your going to Russia?" I asked Dimitri.

"It's a possibilty," he muttered.

I tried to squirm out of his arms again but he was too strong. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"Do you want others to hear the drama?" Dimitri asked before turning to Janine. "Do you really need to be here?"

"That question applies to you too, Belikov." My mothers eyes met with mine for a moment before looking away.

"I came here to inform Rose that I might be leaving thanks to you," Dimitri said. "Your turn to answer the question."

"She's my daughter," Janine Hathaway said. "I don't need an explanation." My mother walked out and I tried to get out of Dimitri's firm hold but I failed yet again.


	10. Oldfashioned?

******Any way thank these awesome people who are awesomer than myself for this week =)**

**The Dorkemese Twins  
**

**crazymisscarly**

**BloodPreistess  
**

**Dimitri's shadowkissed Roza  
**

**shmosa  
**

**mandii2003  
**

**Eb17  
**

**AlexRozaBelikov**

**shizara **

**jaceandclaryforever  
**

**swilder27**

** tinydime  
**

**Grace1122**

_Here's The Chapter_

_Some Fiction 4 ur brains_

"You can let go of me now," I told Dimitri.

Dimitri released his grip and I spun around to hit him but before I could actually hit him, Dimitri had me in a firm hold again. I'd forgotten how fast Dimitri was because the practices I'd missed. "Rose," Dimitri said. "Calm down."

"Sure calm down," I told him. "You're nothing but a filthy liar Dimitri, you said you actually cared about us but what just happened back there. You didn't fight for us at all, I trusted you!"

"What makes you think I don't care about us?" Dimitri asked.

"You just let her leave, you just let her ruin every chance of us being together." I tried to squirm. "Could you just let go?"

"If I let you go would you just spin around and try to hit me again?" Dimitri asked.

"No," I said. "I would spin around and try to slap you."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "I guess you're going to find some other word that means hit that I don't know about."

"There's always kick," I told him.

"Rose, I do care about us being together. If I didn't I would be as bad as Adrian."

"So when you feel bad, do you just compare yourself with Adrian to make yourself feel better?" I asked with a smirk.

"No," he said. "Sometimes I like to compare myself with Christian too."

I laughed and Dimitri released me, I turned to see him actually smiling. "What?" I asked.

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh in ages," Dimitri told me. "Most of the time your sulking around."

"I'm not," I insisted.

"Well, I'm not very flattered with the fact that you're not moping around. I thought you would be dreadfully upset if you couldn't see me anymore," Dimitri said.

"Fine then, I am sulking just a bit. On second thought, maybe more than just a bit."

There was silence for a few moments which Dimitri broke later. "Do you understand why I held you back? Why I kept myself calm so we wouldn't get into trouble?"

"I don't think you were that calm," I told Dimitri. "I could easily tell that you were furious."

"You know everything about me though, that doesn't count."

Lissa walked in with tears streaming down her face. "Adrian poisoned Christian," she blubbered. It took her a few seconds to realise that Dimitri was there, when she did realise she gasped. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"You weren't," I told Lissa. "Don't worry about Christian, it'll wear off after a few hours. It's exactly what happened to you."

"You're getting drugged?" Dimitri asked.

I filled Dimitri in on what had happened yesterday.

"No wonder everybody was asking if I was married," Dimitri said. "I was beginning to worried when a wedding cake arrived to my bedroom with Short Stack bobble heads."

"I was never that obsessed," I told Dimitri.

"I don't really care about that Rose. I care about who drugged you." Dimitri's face had a serious look of concern on it.

Lissa stood at the door wiping tears out of her eyes. "I'm really sure it was Jesse and Ralf."

"Those basterds," Dimitri said.

"Did you really just swear in English?" I asked Dimitri.

"Do you blame me?" Dimitri replied with a question.

Lissa walked closer towards us. "Can we get back to the topic?" she asked.

"Of course Princess," Dimitri said.

"I saw Jesse and Ralf walking around with five vials of poison. They were muttering about poison at the moment I walked past," Lissa said. "I'm sure it was them."

"I bet they're pouring whole bottles of stuff into our drinks not knowing whats going to happen to us." I combed my fingers through my hair trying to it a little more presentable since I hadn't even gotten ready. Then I just realised Dimitri had seen me in my pajamas.

"That's exactly what they are doing," Dimitri said. "Only that amount of poison could make you go that phychoatic."

"There were five viles though," I said to Dimitri. "They've only used one. Lissa probably only drank half of the poison and I bet Christian got the other half, if one of us drank a full one we would..."

"I think the five viles are for us," Dimitri told us. "Adrian, Christian and us."

"It's pretty old fashioned though," I said.

Lissa raised her eyebrows. "What's old fashioned?"

"The fact the they would try to poison us," Dimitri answered for me.

"Oh," Lissa said. "For a second there I was thinking you were talking about what Jesse & Ralf wear, it's sooooooo last season."

I stared at Lissa in puzzlement, I didn't know she was that much of a fashionista. Dimitri and I met each others gaze with looks of confusion.

"Can we get back to the point?" Lissa asked sounding irritated.

"Well, we don't need to worry about Christian getting drugged because he knows nothing about us. Adrian possibly but I have a feeling that they're going to go after Dimitri," I said.

"Why?" Dimitri asked curiously. "What's your theory?"

"Who wouldn't believe Dimitri?" I asked. "If Dimitri told a story people would take his word for it where as if they did it to me or Adrian everybody would think we were pulling a prank."

"Strange but true," Lissa said.

"I noticed after how little people believed me when I told the truth," I said irritably.

Adrian bursted into the room holding the viles or poison. "They can't even hide them!" Adrian exclaimed in a joyful voice. Adrian continued to laugh and chuck the viles of poison out of the window. "I also have this whole entire list of what they plan to do."

I snatched the list out of Adrian's hand and began to read enthusiastically.

It read:

_-Spread the secret_

_-Party with Mia_

_-Spy on them_

_-Party_

_-Record videos and put them on Youtube_

_-Party_

_-Poison Lissa's Drink_

_-Party_

_-Poison Kirova's Drink Daily_

_-Party_

_-Threaten Rose that if she doesn't sleep with us Dimitri will have to leave_

The list stopped there. I handed the list to Dimitri who was waiting at my side.

"Pathetic isn't it?" Adrian asked me. "As if you'd sleep with them because Dimitri is going to leave any way with the way things went with your mum."

I glared at Adrian and he realised that he had gone over the line. Dimitri finished reading and handed the note to Lissa before storming out of the room.

"What do ou think his going to do to me?" Adrian said with a look of horror on his face.

"Nothing to you," I said before rolling my eyes. Adrian could be such an idiot at times.

"I think Dimitri just went to get breakfast," Lissa said. "Look at the time."

I groaned, I had hardly gotten any sleep. "Jesse and Ralf are to stupid to come up with the good plans. I think Mia might be the criminal master mind here."

**Please Review Or I Probably Won't Even Bother To Get Back To Typing With All The School Trash**

**So Pretty Pretty Please With A Cherry & Sprinkles On Top Review!**

**Thanks For Reading! ilss**


	11. I Hate School

**_For These Lovely People I Take My Hat Off 2_**

_xhiddenvampirex  
mandii2003  
VampireNight  
AlexRozaBelikov  
Roseredblood  
tinydime  
Eb17  
Grace1122  
bella roza913_

_**Now u probly want me 2 shut up so u can read more of the story...**  
_

**I Hate School**

I walked to breakfast with Lissa at my side. Adrian was already sitting at a table with a lazy grin I wanted to rip right off his face.

"Do we have to sit next to him?" Lissa asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" I studied Lissa in confusion and realized the problem with her expression. "You're still mad about what he did to Christian."

Lissa nodded. "I don't know why he did that, why didn't he just test Jesse or Ralf?"

I sighed. "Well, Lissa it's about time that you realize Adrian's a jerk. His not very smart and only thinks about impressing me."

"I noticed," Lissa said in an irritated tone. "Let's go sit on this table." Lissa gestured to an abandoned table on my right.

I shrugged and began walking that way when I suddenly slipped and landed on my butt in front of everybody. I was wearing a dress so I was pretty sure that I'd flashed and I noticed a lot of guys grinning my way not to mention Adrian's bloody grin.

I looked up to see Mia's smile looking down at me, I pulled myself up and glared at her. "Didn't your mummy tell you how to hold your cup?" I asked in a baby talk voice.

Mia's smile faltered a bit but not very much. "No," Mia said. "She told me what to do with my drink when someone I didn't like came by."

"Rose," I heard Lissa's pleading voice say from behind me. "Just leave it."

I didn't even turn back to Lissa. "If I saw your hideous face I would've turn right back. The only problem is that your so small so I can hardly notice you." I felt a smirk crawl onto my face.

"Let's go," Lissa said who was standing beside me right now. Lissa took my hand and began dragging me away but I held my ground and turned back towards Mia.

"I'm sorry but please excuse us, your face is giving me excruciating pain. Next time I suggest you wear a bag over your head," I told Mia smuggly. I let Lissa drag me towards Adrian after that.

"Why do I always have to make the wrong decisions," Lissa muttered to herself.

Adrian's smile only got wider when I took a seat next to him. "Nice dress," Adrian took a seat beside him.

"You only care about what's under the dress," I told him in a cold voice but sadly Adrian's smile was still just as wide.

"He is a jerk," Lissa said to me.

"Why Lissa," Adrian said in a charming tone. "You seem so dearly upset about Christian. Look at it from a different point of view, it probably wouldn't have an effect on him. He was stupid to begin with."

I saw Lissa's hands ball into fists and she glared at Adrian. I was worried for a second that Lissa was actually going to hit somebody but she calmed down. I found myself being even more pissed at Adrian but then my world seemed to flip when Janine Hathaway sat next to Lissa.

"How's the engagement?" she asked me in a simple voice.

I stared at her. Didn't she get it when I called her a bitch because I thought it was pretty clear that I didn't want to talk to her. "I-" I began but Adrian cut me off.

"The plans are going terrific, in fact I'm Dimitri's best man." Adrian winked at me and didn't seemed the slightest bit fazed by my murderous expression.

I was totally fed up with everybody so I walked off and while passing Adrian I grabbed his head and smashed it down into his bowl of soup. I didn't pay attention to see Adrian's reaction and continued to walk back to my room, I heard Lissa following but I quickened my pace knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch up. I took a detour to the bathroom because Lissa would think I'd gone to my room, I locked myself in one of the cubicles and began to cry yet again.

I don't know how long I stayed in that confined space but it definetly went into class time. I heard people come in and out but I was surprised when I heard somebody knock on the door in my cubicle.

"Rose?" I heard Dimitri's voice ask.

My heart skipped a beat and I kept silent.

"I know your in there," Dimitri continued in a kind voice.

I built up my strength and unlocked the door. Dimitri was standing in front of me with a worried expression.

**THE END**  
of this chapter

**thx for reading we know its short but we will write 1 very very soon**


	12. Payback

**_The wait wasn't that long was it?_**

**_Thanks to these terribly awesome people!_**

Princess Skye

Vampir Liebhaber

VA Lover2009

blackdawn112

VampireNight

Rozablood

AlexRozaBelikov

Alyssa Belikov

Grace1122

Roseredblood

crazymisscarly

mandii2003

tinydime

**Here's The Chapter!**

Well atleast I didn't wear mascara. I wondered why Dimitri looked so worried it wasn't like there was blood pouring out of my head or anything.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked and held out one of his hands to me.

"I should be asking you that question," I said in a shaky voice. "You just walked into the girls bathroom, have you lost your mind?"

"No," Dimitri muttered. "But your mother has. Do you want to go talk?"

I took his hand in mine. "I thought my day couldn't have gotten any worse," I told him.

Dimitri raised his eyebrows in confusion. "You think me being here is a bad thing?"

"No!" I almost yelled. "It's just that this morning and everything..." my voice trailed off. I could tell by Dimitri's face that he understood.

"Do you want to come out before some poor girl comes and begins screaming at the top of her lungs at the moment she sees me?" Dimitri asked.

I giggled while trying to imagine the scene but it turned out that I didn't need to imagine it at all because a girl entered and there are no points for guessing what she did. I rolled my eyes at her screams, they were so pathetic.

"Time to go," Dimitri told me and we ran out of the bathroom together.

Dimitri ran ahead of me, leading me towards the gym. I realised that sadly Dimitri was going take me back to class but I was still laughing my head off with the incident at the bathroom. I was still cracking up when we stopped in front of the gym.

"You've had your fun," Dimitri said. "Right back at you I am." Dimitri gestured towards the doors of the gym.

I stopped laughing and began to wonder what would happen in gym. I wish I could just take a sick day and lie in bed. "Do I have to?" I asked Dimitri.

"I don't see any reason why you can't. Do I have to force you to go back to class?"

"You're not going to send me back to class. I can't go back to class because...I'm pregnect," I said randomly. I realised what I had just said and mentally cursed myself. I could have said anything but I had to say that.

Dimitri made a face and studied me. "Fine," Dimitri said after a long time of consideration. "I'll let you off this one time and tell people you were being delirious this morning."

"Thanks, I love you." I let out a sigh of relief. I hugged Dimitri in thanks.

I heard somebody clear their voice behind us. Shit! I turned around reluctantly to see Janine Hathaway with a firm scowl on her face.

"What are you doing out of class Rose?" my mother asked sounding like Kirova.

It was lucky I was able to think quick, I gave Dimitri a wink that my mother couldn't see. I would act like I was dilirious and I could watch my mother's face as she watched the show. Dimitri's excuse for me being out of class could become true. I turned back to my mother and made a confused expression appear on my face. "I'm pregnect," I told her in a cheerful voice.

"To who?" Janine demanded, her face turning red with fury. Her face was gold and I cracked up laughing just looking at it.

"SHAUN DIVINEY!" I yelled before giggling. I began to sing _'Ladies & Gentlmen' _"Oh, oh, oh, oh! From the hospital, we're honarary members of the red carpet academy."

Dimitri looked like he was having trouble with keeping his normal mask because his mouth kept twitching upwards and my mother had a look on her face filled with pure concern. "What have you done to my daughter!" my mother screamed at Dimitri.

I had never seen Dimitri scared before and there he was standing there looking horrified. Dimitri saw me staring at him and gave me a pleading look. I sighed, here goes the mad woman. "Mother, you know how I'm engaged. It's not to Dimitri, I'm engaged to Andy from Short Stack!"

"Rose!" Janine Hathaway yelled and put her hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong with you?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Nothings wrong with me," I told her before giggling. "I've got everything I've ever wanted in the world. Bradie is coming tonight to play."

Dimitri appeared beside my mother. "I'm afraid that Jesse and Ralf have been drugging a few students. Lissa, Christian and now Rose is their new victim."

"You know Dimitri," I said. "You're kind of hot. Okay, I'll admit it, _magorly_ hot."

Dimitri was definetly having trouble with keeping a straight face. Janine Hathaway's face was filled with concern for me. It was strange that she actually did care for me considering the long list of things she'd done to ruin my life.

"She must definetly be drugged to say that you're hot," my mother said to Dimitri. "I'll get Jesse and Ralf for this."

I could see by my mother's expression that Jesse & Ralf weren't going to get any sugar coating when they faced my mother, they'd be lucky if any teeth weren't knocked out. Jesse & Ralf were so dead and I bet Dimitri had already done something to them this morning.

"You must need glasses if you don't think I'm hot," Dimitri told me mother but she was staring at me.

"I don't need glasses!" I yelled to add to my act. "I need a nice dress for the wedding and a cake with Andy's face on it. I need a DJ there too, oh my god! I can get the Black Eye Peas to come and play maybe! I'll have to ask Andy about everything."

"She needs glasses if she thinks Andy from Short Stack is hot," Dimitri muttered.

I glared at Dimitri. "You're right, Bradie is hotter." I made a loud girly squeal. "Maybe he'll agree to marry me instead."

Janine Hathaway sighed. "It must hurt to hear her talking like this. With you two getting married and all," she said with a sympathetic tone.

"We're not!" I yelled at her. "Me and Andy Clemmenson are getting married. I'll be Rose Clemmenson."

"It's better than Belikov," my mother said in a sarcastic voice. "We better take her to the infirmatory."

"No!" I yelled. I didn't even have to act like I didn't want to go to the infirmatory, I'd been in there enough. Acting stupid wasn't really that hard.

"We can just lock her in a room," Dimitri suggested. "The drugs will wear off in an hour or two."

"Yeah," Janine Hathaway agreed. "We can take her to her room and keep her there for a while. Hopefully she'll get to sleep while the drugs are wearing off, then we don't have to look after her when she's acting strange."

A sudden idea came to my head and I couldn't let this opportunity pass. I walked up to Janine Hathaway and slapped her as hard as I could across the face. Janine Hathaway grabbed my hands after that but I was satisfied.

Dimitri caught my eye and raised an eyebrow probably meaning that he wanted an explanation on why I'd done that later. "I'll take her to her room," Dimitri said calmly. "She won't try to slap me."

"No," Janine Hathaway insisted protectively. "I'm her mother and I can easily take her there on my own."

I tried to pull my hands out of my mother's grip but it was just too strong. I gave it another aggresive try but it was impossible.

"Don't you think it would be easier if I just took her?" Dimitri asked.

"You don't even know if she'd hit you yet," Janine Hathaway said.

"Maybe we should ask her," Dimitri suggested. I realised that there was no chance of me hitting my mother again because Dimitri wasn't going to let me.

"Belikov. I'm taking her, I'm her mother. I don't care if she's going to try and hit me, she's out of her mind at the moment," my mother said. "You're probably going to be leaving to Russia. She can get used to you not being there for her."

I couldn't believe what my mother had just said. She approved of Dimitri leaving to Russia maybe the whole point of her life was to ruin mine. I couldn't hurt Janine Hathaway with my hands but I still had my legs. If she tried to block my blow she would have to atleast release one of my hands. Unfortunately my plan couldn't go ahead because Dimitri was holding onto me now, he really did know me.

"She's going to try and hit you again," Dimitri said, I could hear a bit of annoyance in his tone. "Let go. The only thing that will happen if you take her in is a massive commotion. Rose wouldn't want to look stupid in front of a massive group of people. The alternative isn't that bad either, you get to kick Jesse & Ralf's butts."

Janine Hathaway considered the situation before giving in. "Okay but only because of the Jesse & Ralf offer. I can't believe you don't want to make their lives hell."

Dimitri chuckled. "Maybe that's because I already did this morning."

Janine Hathaway laughed before leaving us.

"You can let go of me," I told Dimitri once she was out of hearing range. "I'm not going to hit her if she's going to make Jesse & Ralf's lives hell. What did you do to them this morning anyway?"

"Well, I suppose you might want this." Dimitri handed my a book, on the front cover 'Jesse's Diary' was written on it. "I asked Christian where Jesse kept his diary."

**_Okay so That's It Folks_**

**_LOL watching cartoons this morning :)_**

**_Please Review And You'll Get An Honorable Mention_**


	13. Maybe We Should Leave

**I know you guys must be bored cos we haven't updated in a while but here's a bit k?**

**soz i didnt put honorable mentions but they'll b in there next time!**

With Jesse's diary I felt like my life was hundred times better. I felt a bit smug with Jesse's fate on my hands especially with my mother going off to bash him. If only I could film Jesse and Ralf getting bashed, that would be awesome. I could do just that though, I would just have to keep out of site. After I filmed the video, I might as well go put it on YouTube for the whole world to enjoy. Maybe Dimitri would help me if he wasn't satisfied by Jesse & Ralf's fate at the moment.

"We should film Jesse & Ralf getting bashed," I told Dimitri.

Dimitri stared at me in astonishment. "Rose!" I couldn't tell if he was shocked or dissaproving in the way he said my name.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I asked.

Dimitri laughed. "Why wouldn't I?," he said cheerfully which wasn't normal for him. "I could watch the video over and over again and never cease laughing."

* * *

I walked into my room with a smile, nothing could possibly wipe this smile off. Watching Jesse & Ralf get bashed is like watching "twilight" for the first time. I sat on the edge of my bed and eagerly turned to Jesse's diary, if they could make my life hell I could make theirs the same.

"Rose?" I heard Lissa ask from the door.

I looked up to her. "Hey Liss," I greeted her.

Lissa looked slightly confused. "I thought you were poisoned but maybe you are because you're reading. It doesn't exactly look like some research book either, what are you reading?"

"Jesse's diary," I told her with smugness.

"WHAT?" Lissa screeched.

"Yeah, I know. Dimitri got it for me," I told her.

"OMG! He's so into you," Lissa squeled.

I stared at Lissa to try and give her the sense that the sentence went just a bit too far. Lissa noticed my expression and calmed herself down.

"Anyway," Lissa said. "There's another reason I came here."

"And that is?" I asked.

Lissa looked down, it seemed like she was giving herself a mental pep talk. "Rose, I think we should leave."

"WHAT?" I screeched, now it was my turn to be confused. "Are you serious?"

Lissa seemed taken aback by my reaction but kept going. "Rose, the second since that secret of yours went out you've been in a really bad mood. You may not notice it but everybody else can, I've had enough of Adrian bugging me if you're okay. I've got the money, I convinced Adrian that this would be the best for you. I've told Christian and his coming too"

I didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to do but stare at her in astonishment.

"Are you coming?" Lissa asked after a long moment of silence.

"I...I can't. There's nothing wrong with me and Dimitri may not even leave, I'm not going while Dimitri's still here."

"Will you come after his left?" Lissa asked after another awkward silence.

"I'll think about it," I told her. "You might as well get back to class if you're planning to leave."

Lissa nodded meekly. "I'm sorry Rose," she said before walking out of the door.

I turned my attention to Jesse's diary again but another knock at the door interrupted me. I got off my bed to open the door. "You can just come in," I told Dimitri. "You don't have to be so formal all the time and knock. Just come in."

"And see you undressed," Dimitri added. "As entertaining as that sounds, I'm sure you'll be upset afterward."

I mentally groaned, sometimes it was so hard to argue with Dimitri. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"How do you upload a video to YouTube?" Dimitri asked.


	14. Taking the Joke a Bit Too Far

**Hi Peeps Of Awesomeness!**

**Ur almost as awesome as Bradley James**

**The Awesomeness Team:**

_Rozaredblood_

_mandii2003_

_Rozka4eva_

_flo-mar01_

stormy

Roses-double

ellenfp

Vampir Liebhaber

VampireNight

tinydime

AlexRozaBelikov

Rosebud95

Grace1122

"How do you upload a video to YouTube?" Dimitri asked.

I cracked up laughing. "You seriously don't know."

"I've never had a need to go on YouTube before. And I think I need to make an account..." Dimitri pulled out the laptop and gazed at YouTube's home page with a confused look.

"Make a crappy one that you'll never need to remember the password to," I told him. "If it was your account Kirova might want to have _another _word with you."

"You shouldn't be taking this for granted. This is the first time I've been on YouTube," Dimitri said.

"I know, I know." Out of curiosity I clicked on history to see what sites he had gone on, the results were funny. "So Dimitri, you've never been on YouTube...what were you doing yesterday then watching Single Ladies & Eye of the Tiger?"

"That was off google videos and Alberta kept bugging me to watch Single Ladies," Dimitri said.

I gave an exasperated sighed. "God, you have a lot to learn. And why do you listen to all that old trash anyway?"

"You must have the wrong person," Dimitri said calmly. "Because I do definitely not listen to trash and what I listen to is from only a few years ago."

"Only a few years ago," I repeated in a teasing voice. I typed in a Short Stack song into the search bar but Dimitri grabbed the laptop off me.

"You are so obsessed. You might need to go into rehab," Dimitri told me.

"Well, school computers have blocks on them. No YouTube, Myspace or Facebook!" I complained.

Dimitri shook his head. "And you told me I had a lot to learn." Dimitri chuckled. "Find a proxy."

"They're blocked too," I told him. I was so going to win this argument.

"There's a whole lot of unblocked websites that are cool. They haven't blocked Short Stack's website," he said.

"Why would you care if Short Stack's website was blocked or not?" I asked.

"Trying to see why you liked them so much and whether I could adapt to become more like them. But I'm not turning my hair into an emo cut, I'm sorry." Dimitri said in a sarcastic tone.

I snatched the laptop off Dimitri and made a phony account with Natalie's old hotmail. Natalie didn't get the point that passwords were a secret...when she was alive. After that I put the video up and watched it, it was awesome as. When the video finished I noticed that Dimitri was looking over my shoulder smiling, I looked at him trying to memorise his face so I could remember him happy. Hopefully Lissa & Christian weren't going to drag me out of school grounds before Dimitri left.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dimitri asked after a few moments.

"Just thinking," I said.

"Thinking about what?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"Lissa said that I should leave," I told him. I waited for Dimitri's exclamation but it never came, he just kept quiet. I gave up on waiting for Dimitri to be surprised and told him what Lissa had just said to me. Even after I explained everything to him he kept silent and stared at his feet deep in thought. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Rose, you can't leave school. You have a future here with Lissa, you're still young and if you leave school you will probably get yourself killed."

"Since when did I say I wanted to leave school?" I asked him.

"Well it seemed like you were planning to leave after me."

"That gives you another reason not to leave this place then," I told him.

Dimitri frowned. "Whether I leave or not isn't in my control Rose."

Adrian barged into my room without a thought. I realised just how close to Dimitri was, our foreheads were almost touching so I jumped back to face him. "Yeah, I guess you were right about knocking," I muttered to Dimitri whose face held no expression.

"Okay," Adrian said. "_Awkward_. But blame your mum anyway."

"I love how she suddenly became all motherly all of a sudden," I said sarcastically.

"You're right about her being a bitch," Adrian said. "She told me off for smoking."

"I tell you off for smoking."

"Yeah but I don't love your mum. Unlike Christian who seems to have his eyes on her." Adrian laughed.

Dimitri looked seriously uncomfortable now.

"Do you always have to be such a jerk? Your _funny_ comments really help with my mum situation by the way."

"Would someone care to explain this to me?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm sure Adrian would love to," I said sarcastically and gestured to Adrian who had his annoying grin wiped off his face at the moment.

My mother barged into my room after that. "You were diffidently right about knocking," I said to Dimitri.

"I'm always right. You should listen to my advice more often," he said.

**Yay! Please Review**


	15. Random Callouts

Rose's POV (when isn't it?)

I walked down to see Eddie at the cafeteria. "Have you seen the video?" I asked easily. Surely this video would spread as fast as the one Jesse's had, maybe even faster.

"What video?"

"Give me your phone," I told him. "I'll find it for you."

"Okay," Eddie said handing me his phone.

I went on the Internet but couldn't find the video no matter how many things I typed into the search bar. I decided that I might find it easier if I went into my account but then the video wouldn't play saying _this video has been removed due to violation of the rules. _"Dammit!" I yelled for the whole cafeteria to hear. I earned quite a few weirdo stares from that.

Someone tapped me from behind and I turned to find out it was Christian who looked annoyed about something. "You stole my stares," he complained.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically. "You can yell something out and get stares though."

"Rose! I can't believe you got pregnant with Adrian!" Christian yelled at me.

Everyone attention was turn to me. I looked down in embarrassment. "There looking at me. Not you," I told Christian.

Adrian walked up beside me. "Are we playing yell random stuff that isn't true?" Adrian winked at Christian. "Christian, you reallydisappoint me! I saw Lissa's pregnacy test and you think I don't know?!" Adrian roared with fury. I almost believed his facade myself.

"Adrian, your the one who would turn gay for Shia Labeouf!" Eddie yelled.

The audiences attention was changed from Christian to Adrian.

"You didn't get the stares for long," I told Christian.

"Why are we yelling?" Lissa yelled at us while she took a seat by herself.

Jesse and Ralf had gotten up from their seats and ran to us. "Rose was making out with Dimitri at training yesterday!" Jesse yelled.

"Jesse got bashed yesterday! By a girl," I added.

There was silence for a few moments. Jesse's face held a chagrin.

"Rose, I can't believe you don't like celery!" Ralf called out lamely.

_Awkward silence..._

Lissa was the first to speak up. "I have to go to the feeding room," Lissa lied which was easy to see through. She walked off with Christian hand in hand.

Eddie shuffled his feet. "I need to put my phone on charge."

"I need to go eat a cracker," Jesse said.

"Aren't you supposed to eat here?" Ralf asked.

"I'm trying to get away from you," Jesse muttered and turned around half walking and half running out of the room.

Ralf looked sort of scared but just shrugged. "Do you guys wanna eat celery with me?" Ralf asked looking slightly desperate.

"I'm going for a swim," Adrian lied.

"There isn't a pool here, dumb ass," I told Adrian.

"Oh, did I say swim? I meant...smoke." Adrian walked off and dragged me with him.

"That's okay," I heard Ralf say. "I'll just eat celery by myself."

"More like have a pity party with packets of tissues," Adrian said. "No wait. Make that bags of tissues."

"Who told you about pity parties?" I asked Adrian.

Adrian laughed. "When I gave Christian that poison he kept repeating it for some reason."

"You don't want to know why," I told Adrian.

"A wee bit of intimacy I'm guessing," Adrian said.

I rolled my eyes at Adrian. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"You just said I didn't want to know why," Adrian said sounding confused.

"Don't worry," I told him not wanting to get into a massive discussion.

"Rose, I want to apologise for being such a jerk." Adrian's voice was sincere.

"Your only saying that. Tomorrow you're going to be as annoying as before."

"Wanna bet?" Adrian asked.

"Deal," I said. "$50 that you will always be annoying for the next week."

"Deal," Adrian said.

"Your loss," I told Adrian. "You could never pass."

"Don't worry. I have a money tree growing at home."

I rolled my eyes. "Cya round."

******The Smart People...**

YayaBabii101

sparkyvampire

Airvamp12

i 3 adrian

Rozka4eva

twinkle951

tinydime

Mrs. Belikov

Hatake Kai

J. A. Night

lillith jade black

crazymisscarly

mandii2003

ellenfp

Eb17-SHORT STACK LUVA 3

WantsToSpeakRussianToo

Rozablood

RozaRedbird

Grace1122

sparkle22099


	16. Jesse's Diary

**Jesse's Diary**

**Rose's POV**

Adrian was quite an idiot for making that bet. I walked to my room feeling extremely smug. I was almost running to my room when I remembered Jesse's diary, I was so eager to find out his biggest secrets. I grabbed to diary and began to read.

_Ralf bought me this diary, I never thought I was going to use it until I came up with this awesome idea. Apparently chicks like this guy called Stephen from the Vampire Diaries so I'm going to be exactly like him and write a diary. I bet chicks will find me more attractive now._

_Dear Diary,_

_I like girls. Girls are hot and awesome. But boys like girls right? haha do you get that? Boys Like Girls the band! I'm so smart. Today I hung around with Mia, she is okay. She isn't as good as Rose but she's good. Mia can be really annoying though it's quite sad because I'm the one who has to listen to her talk, she's seriously a pain in the ass. Anyway today she wouldn't stop talking about this guy called Severus Snape who I don't think even is real. Does she like plan to date some seriously old fictional character?_

_Oh and then I went into my room today to find it like filled with scented candles. I thought Rose was finally going to come through with me but no RALF was standing there. Yes, I repeat RALF. I mean is he as gay as that Jacob Cullen vampire spakle guy? The werewolf Edwin Black is totally better but the only person I'm going to turn gay for is Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory-NOT RALF!Anyway he went through this whole entire love speech which I wasn't listening to because I was trying to stop a fire one of the candles started but Ralf didn't help at all. He just stayed on his knee reading from this stupid piece of paper. I COULD HAVE DIED!_

_I was so pissed after that and the hottest picture of Rose I had got burnt! Though with Rose's hotness I was surprised it didn't burn by itself. HAHAHAHA! I'm so funny no wonder I charm all the girls! Rose is definitely in love with me though so I'm not some kind of loner guy with no girl. She just hasn't realised she loves me yet so that's a problem but she's so gonna come to her senses soon. At lunch Ralf told me that Rose said I looked exactly like the guy who played Edwin Black. I have this plan to take Rose out on a motorbike and then make it crash somehow so I'll take off my top and she'll be staring at me rock hard abs. Mia says I don't have abs though she says I have rolls. Hopefully Dimitri can be that gay Jocab Cullen guy and run off and kill himself. Anyways that Masen guy that hit us is like a total jerk he can be that marshmallow guy._

_Okay so maybe it's a little unmanly of me to be into twilight but it's actually manly. My therapist told me that twilight is cool and that lots of teen age girls like it. I got on the hook of twilight though no new girls seem to be into me excluding the kids who have some serious problems. I heard they were so bad to get in a relationship they tried to make out with dogs. The Edwin Black guy whose hot and goes "it's a wolf thing" and then Ella's like "no, it's a jacob thin." That's weird cos yth is she talking bout the gay vampire sparkly kid?_

_I actually hate Ralf and Mia. The only reason I bother with their shit is to get them to help me make Rose realise she's in love with me. She has a true crush on me everybody at school tells me she does. I even asked Dimitri was and he said no doubt. Ralf said that Dimitri was lying and that I should go into a relationship with him. Ugh! How desperate could that guy get? Dimitri was so telling the truth though he still scares me to death._

_I hate that God Dimitri. He stole Rose away from me. People tell me Rose is in love with Dimitri but she isn't. Can't they see that Dimitri's making her do all that stuff. He's abusing her and I'm waiting to catch it on camera. The only person who knows I love Rose is Ralf, he still thinks deep down I love him. Ralf is fully sick. Once Dimitri is shipped off to Malibu we're going to have some massive party and this time Rose will probably bother to sneak out and enjoy it. Then I could probably drop Ralf and Mia, Rose is all I need._

_The Ivashkov kid threw a water bomb at me today. It soaked my pants and everyone thought the wrong thing. The worst thing is that the balloon must've been filled with something because me pants were stained red. Half the school thinks I had some weirdo operation and used to be a girl. That Ivashkov kid is after Rose too he is never going to get her because he looks like Fat Albert. Ralf told me he thought the Ivashkov kid was hot...freak._

_The Strigoi kid makes jokes about me. He did me a favour though because I think he helped me with Rose. He tripped me up and then Rose was laughing, I laughed too. We were laughing together...a sign of true love. That Strigoi guy called me a loser and said that Rose was laughing AT me. I told him that he had a mental problem but that just made them laugh even harder for some reason. I was considering telling the nurse about him but I decided he could suffer in pain._

_Even though Mia likes Eddie I hate him too. He can't get any chick seriously. He's in love with his phone for god's sake though that's probably because he can't get anyone else. He's a massive cyber bully. He found a picture of me in a bonet and a nappy which Mia made me dress up in for Halloween. She said she thought it was cute so I thought Rose would think it was cute too. The plan backfired though and everyone was laughing at me. Eddie put all these videos and pictures up on the stupid net!_

_Strigoi's girlfriend is stupid too. I thought that telling her bout Rose & Dimitri's relationship would make her get bad and Rose would dump Dimitri to stay friends with Lissa but that plan didn't go to well. I don't get how Strigoi and the perfect princess get along. Stupid Lissa reminds me of that Lice chick from twilight with the way she encourages bad relationships. Lissa is such a goody goody girl which I find strange because I thought I make good girls go bad. HAHAHAHAH! So funny! I so am the best guy here. No one can doubt I have charm. I know all the rules, the one being most important is to play hard to get and make her think you have no intention of loving her at all. It's working because she's hating me and according to Edwin hate is a passionate emotion._

_Mia has the best plan to get Dimitri out of school. Then Rose can see how much she is in love with me. So don't tell anyone this! haha you can't because your a book get it? I am always the funniest guy around and the hottest. haha! So the plan is-_

"Rose hurry up," Masen called. "We're going to be late for class."

I got up and put the book in my bag, I could read it later.

The people Santa bothered to visit!

_x x. Leishi .x x_

_Saphrenia_

_Saphrenia 2 lol (reviewed twice)_

_Brittz303_

_sparkyvampire_

_Rozka4eva_

_CloudedMindx_

_Dimitri's Savior_

_Airvamp12_

_x.x_

_Grace1122_

_sparkle22099_

_RozaRedbird_

_Rozablood_

_tinydime_

_Dimitri's-babe_

Those who didn't review are probably wondering why they got coal for xmas lol

**Please Review and thanks for reading! 3**


	17. You Can Win This Spot

**Rose POV**

I hurried outside and saw Mason waiting there impatiently. "You look happy for once," he noted.

"You do kind of seem happier when you have Jesse's Diary," I said. I reached into my bag and chucked the book at him. "You might want to have a look at it."

"Where did you get this?" he demanded while looking at the cover eagerly.

"Jesse," I lied. "Where else am I supposed to get Jesse's diary?"

"What, did Jesse give it to you or something?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Jesse may be stupid but he isn't _that_ stupid. I found it on the floor when Ralf was yelling things out."

"I heard about that, I wish I was there. It sounded like fun, I only saw Ralf eating celery."

I laughed. "You might as well take a look inside the diary; nothing is going to happen if you keep staring at the cover."

"True," Mason said and finally opened the book. He read for a bit laughing at a couple of sections and looking slightly green at others. "He called me this Mike guy...and a marshmallow. He only said one line about me! Eddie has heaps; I thought I was the marshmallow. Doesn't being a marshmallow serve some importance? Look at all Adrian's pathetic insults. What is Adrian, a celebrity?"

"Well he kind of is because his royal," I answered.

"That was a rhetorical question Rose." He continued reading and I leaned against the wall waiting for him to finish.

"What are you two doing?" Dimitri asked who had now magically materialized in front of me. How could somebody be so quiet? "Class is just about to start, run before you're late."

A bell sounded through the school, it chimed five times with its annoying tune.

"You're late. You know I should be telling you off but I am just going to get you excused from your teacher. Where are you two?" Dimitri inquired.

"The hall," Mason answered.

"Oh that's right," Dimitri said. "You have the exam today."

"What?" I yelled. My mouth dropped open; I definitely wasn't ready for this exam. I thought it was next week or something.

"Don't worry," Mason told me. "It won't be so bad. We get to bring in our notes to help us."

Our notes...I'm guessing that was another bit of homework I haven't done. "Where are your notes?" I asked Mason, if I was lucky I could write down his notes before I go.

"Right here in my bag," mason answered.

"Where's your bag?" I asked. I hadn't seen Mason carrying around a bag.

"It's right here," Mason said. He looked down and realized his bag wasn't there. "Oh...I guess it must be in my room. I'll go get it." He sprinted down the corridor leaving Dimitri and I.

"What are you going to do?" Dimitri asked. I guess he knew I hadn't done the notes or any studying.

"If I knew I probably would've done it by now," I answered.

There was silence for a few moments and Dimitri seemed to be looking down and thinking. "I have an idea," he said and began sprinting down the corridor the opposite way Mason went. I think I was meant to follow so I ran and attempted to catch up.

We finally stopped outside Dimitri's room, Dimitri took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The door opened and I could see his room hadn't changed that much. He had the same stack of western novels and the room was set up the same way. Dimitri went over to a seat in front of his laptop, he must've gotten one recently. His fingers went over the keys like a piano player, he was a pretty fast typer.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He was going through documents and stuff.

"I'm going to see if we can get a copy of the teacher's notes," he said.

"You're a genius," I told him.

"I know," he responded with a smile. He opened a file, I could see that I would definitely survive on these notes. It was pages long, normally my notes consisted of about three paragraphs and that was if I actually bothered making some.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I asked. All the trouble I would've saved if I'd known about this was horrifying.

"I can't let you just cheat on every single test you get. What happens when they don't let you have notes, they're going to suspect something."

"They're going to suspect something after this test anyway," I said.

"No, they'll just think it's a one off. Do you really want to cheat on tests?" he asked.

An image of Adrian came into my head reminding me of how he got through school. _Did I want to be like Adrian? Hell no!_ "I guess you're right," I told him. "Let's get going."

Dimitri rose from his seat and handed the notes to me. We left the room and I couldn't keep the smile off my face imagining TEACHERS NAME when she saw my result.

We were almost at the hall when Mason came running up. He was smiling brightly "I just know this is the best test result I am ever going to get. I studied for ages."

"Mason the nerd could be a new name for you," I told him.

"You're going to regret that in the next practice I fight you," Mason warned. "I suggest you take that back now."

"Never," I answered just as we arrived in front of the hall. "You'd be lucky if you actually hit me."

Dimitri knocked on the door. It felt too quiet; there were no yells or laughter to be heard. It was obvious that the hall had turned into hell for this exam.

Mason and I left the hall together. We both felt relieved to leave the hall and the atmosphere of silence immediately crumbled once the test was over.

"That was pathetic," Mason muttered. "They gave us a question they didn't teach us."

I just nodded my head and pretended to be listening while he went on about every stupid bit about the test.

"Hey wanna read more of the diary?" Mason asked energetically.

"Rose! Mason!" a voice yelled down the corridor. Lissa, Christian and Eddie were quickly walking towards us.

"Hey. What did you guys just-" I was cut off by Mason.

"Guess what Rose has?" Mason asked tauntingly. "It starts with J and-"

"We already know about Jesse's diary," Christian told Mason.

"Really?" Mason asked.

Lissa, Christian and Eddie both nodded their heads in response.

"Am I the last one to know about the diary?" Mason asked. He saw the looks on our faces and I guess that answered his question. "Why am I the last one to know about everything?" he complained.

We all just shrugged in response.

"Have you two read the diary?" Mason asked after a while of thought.

"Nah," Eddie said.

"YES!" Mason exclaimed. "Suck on that."

"You two should take a look at it," I said. I went through my bag and searched for the diary, I couldn't find it. "Hang on," I told them. I searched it again and again and finally resorted to dumped all the stuff in my bag onto the floor.

"No way!" Mason said. Christian, Eddie and Lissa also held disappointed looks on their faces.

"You're like Mason this morning," Eddie told me.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Hey I'm gonna go off to my next class now. I don't want to be late again," Mason said and tightened his grip on his bag making sure it was there before leaving.

"I know about the bag thing because I saw him leave without it this morning," Eddie finally answered a bit too loud.

Mason stopped walking and whirled around. "Why didn't you tell me? Why doesn't anybody tell me about anything? Do you know how worried I was when I realized I didn't have it? Why am I the last one to know about everything?"

"Do you know how many times you've said that today?" Christian complained.

"It's true though," Mason argued. "I feel rejected. This is like when Eddie got a-"

"Relax," Eddie interrupted Mason. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to get a better mark."

"Oh, okay." Mason turned back around and continued walking to class.

"_Why am I the last one to know about everything?_" Eddie imitated Mason perfectly.

"Wow, you say that pretty well," Christian complimented.

"I heard that you two!" Mason yelled.

"You have to find that diary," Lissa said. "Where did you last have it?"

I searched through my memories of the day. "Dimitri," I muttered.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"I'll catch up with you later Liss," I called to her as I ran up to Dimitri's room.

I knocked on the door but Dimitri didn't answer after a few moments. I banged on the door louder but my hopes were turned down as the door didn't open. I was going to get into that room though; Lissa was right when she said that I had to find the diary. If I didn't find it then my life could go spiraling down just like it had when everyone found out I'd been feeding Lissa.

At least I was about to pick a lock or I would have had to knock the door down or something. I don't think Dimitri would be happy if he had no privacy, never knew how many perverts there were here.

Dimitri's room was the same as we'd left it. I walked over to the laptop first, there was nothing surrounding it's area; well nothing I was looking for. I even lifted up the laptop to see if it was underneath. I retraced my path through the room but there was boring papers. I moved them out of the way, there could be millions of diaries hidden in this useless stuff. I accidently knocked a pile of papers to the floor but I had limited time to find the diary so I didn't bother picking them up. I went through the stack of Western Novels; I would have laughed at the covers and titles if it wasn't for the situation I was in.

I'd given up on all this trash and books so I turned to go check the couch in the other area of the room. I took a sharp intake of breath when I saw Dimitri sitting on the couch.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Looking for something?" he asked.

"No," I answered sarcastically when I'd recovered from my shock. "I'm just trashing your room and making it a complete mess because I'm annoyed with you."

"I can help you if you'd tell me what you're looking for."

"Jesse's diary," I told him. "I think I left it here."

"Okay. So we'll start in this corner?" Dimitri suggested. "I don't think you searched through it properly."

I grimaced at the same paper and novels I'd been going through before. "Really?"

"Really," Dimitri answered and handed me a stack of papers. "We'll put all of these papers on the table while we search for it."

"Why do you keep all of this crap?" I asked.

"I'm sure you'll love it Rose, in fact I'm so sure about it you can read those after we've done. I don't think you learnt anything from that test."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, I can only read picture books."

"The weird thing is that I don't know if you're lying or not."

I collected another stack from Dimitri and placed it down on the table. "I thought I lost this book," Dimitri said cheerfully.

I caught a glimpse of the title and snickered. "The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing?" I quoted. **(AN: That's an actual western book)**

"Sorry but that has nothing to do with cat dancing. Sorry to disappoint you, I know you would've loved the drawings of a cat dancing."

"I'm pretty sure it says the _man_ who loved cat dancing," I told him. "The only man in this room is you unless you have some kind of storage place where you keep all your dead bodies."

"You never know," Dimitri said mysteriously. He wore his rare smile, I enjoyed times like this.

After a bit we moved onto some CD's. "Is this really important?" Dimitri asked as he passed me a stack.

"Yeah, if I don't-" I paused when I saw the one of the songs on the CD. "'Uptown Girl' Dimitri?" I started laughing so hard I almost dropped the CD's.

Dimitri snatched the CD's from my hands. "They were a gift," he explained.

"From who?" I asked. "Yourself or Spartacus?"

"Another history joke even though it's your worst subject. By the way I actually got it from my sister Karolina. How do you know about Spartacus when you haven't studied it in class yet?"

"Well when we were kidnapped by Isaiah and Elena, Isaiah actually mentioned him. I wanted to distract myself from the memories so I looked Spartacus up. My life was pretty much as screwed up as his."

"Your life will get more complicated as you grow older, Rose."

Dimitri's phrase was sort of true I guess, if Dimitri left then my life would be...miserable. "Dimitri, you know you haven't mentioned anything about you leaving or not."

"Maybe because I don't know whether I'm leaving or not."

"But come on Dimitri you've got to know your chances. Can't you at least tell me whether you can get out of it or the maximum punishment or whatever the hell they talk about in council rooms?"

"I really don't know anything," Dimitri said sincerely. "But even if I did actually know something I wouldn't be able to tell you."

I didn't feel like arguing with Dimitri. "I don't think Jesse's diary is here," I told him. I had given up hope on Jesse's diary being in Dimitri's room. I looked though the books again in case i missed something but had no luck.

"You're going to leave my place in a mess I'm guessing?" Dimitri said.

"Well if it's a mess I guess you can stay here longer," I told him with a smile. "See ya Dimitri."

"Bye," Dimitri said. His face gleamed with a half smile.

I went straight to my room hoping I didn't run into a teacher. I decided to start my homework considering I did cheat on my exam. I took out my books when I noticed something in my bag, it was a bracelet. Nothing fancy it was just a plain old bracelet that was not mine.


	18. Jesse's Diary Part 2

**Jesse's POV (_ha ha we changed it!)_**

I hated being alone with Ralf, he was such a whiner. Mia wasn't here yet so it was only me having to deal with him.

"Why did you tell everyone that I bought you a diary? You bought that diary yourself," Ralf complained.

"Well Ralf," I say nice and slowly so he understands. "If Rose knew I had a diary she wouldn't go out with me even though she's in love with me. No one goes out with somebody who owns a diary."

"Rose doesn't even like you Jesse. Rose _hates _you."

I grin. "That's good, hate is a passionate emotion."

"Have you been reading '_Twilight_' again?" Ralf asked.

"No you idiot," I told him. "I was reading _'Eclipse'." _I say it even though Ralf won't get it because he thinks _'Twilight'_ and _'Eclipse'_ are the same things.

"Oh really," Ralf says sarcastically.

"Ugh! Don't you member?" I ask him but don't give him enough time to answer. "When Jacob kissed Bella and then she's like 'I hate you Jacob Black'. Then Jacob says "That's good, Hate is a passionate emotion." Then Bella mutters under her breath 'I'll give you passionate. Murder, the ultimate crime of passion."

Ralf rolled his eyes. "I don't give a damn about fairies."

I banged my fist on the table in frustration. "They're not fairies Ralf, they're _vampires._"

"Sparkly vampires aren't real," I hear Mia's voice say. I was going to argue back when my head was pushed down by one of Mia's hands, Ralf got the torture of the other. I twist my body around to see Mia behind the couch.

"What was that for? You could have messed up my hair," Ralf complained. Like I said; such a whiner.

"Well," Mia began, squeezing into the space in between Ralf and I. "That was nothing compared to what you deserved. Do you know what I had to go through to get this?" She waves my diary around in front of my face like I'm a dog and my diary's the treat.

I try to snatch the diary off her but Mia keeps a firm grip.

"Jesse this time can you just try not to be so stupid and leave it lying around," Mia says before relaxing her grip.

I grab my diary and flick through the pages to make sure nothings been harmed. I feel like throwing my diary in the bin now with all the trouble it's caused.

"You're such a wuss Jesse," Ralf says. "You're a little perfect princess with a diary."

"Like you can talk Ralf," I argue. "Remember when-"

"Shut up!" Mia yelled. "Come on, we have to think of a new plan because thanks to that stupid diary. Rose knows what we planned to do. That's why we have to think of a new one."

"The last plan was really stupid anyway," Ralf muttered. "I mean locking Rose in a room."

Mia rolled her eyes. "That was your idea Ralf, you're just insulting yourself. It was my idea to get Dimitri to leave."

I want to argue back with Mia saying that getting Dimitri to leave was my idea. She came up with that idea after reading my diary where I've been planning to get rid of Dimitri anyway.

* * *

I can't be bothered writing this stupid report so I pull out my diary to write down all my thoughts.

_Dear Diary,_

_My life seems to linger with sadness when you're not here. I was careless and left you lying around to be picked up by some loser but I guess they couldn't resist because it is Jesse's diary, people die for my belongings because I'm so awesome. While you were gone though I did some research, I was getting everyone's name's wrong from "Twilight". It's Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. But anyway now I realized "Twilight" is really not cool, I mean it's really lame. Bella is so dumb so you know what I like now? Harry Potter._

_I mean Harry is so awesome, I wish I had a wand but I'm like a vampire so "Twilight" isn't that cool anyway. I'm so much like Harry I reckon, I am even going to get that hippogriff tattoo on my chest one day. Ralf has been bugging me saying that the guy who plays Cedric is also the guy who plays Edward but he is so wrong, how could someone as gorgeous as Cedric turn into an ugly sparkling vampire? Edward deserved to die but Cedric doesn't but then who got to live? As I said, "Twilight" is stupid._

_Ralf has been so annoying, he does nothing like that guy Ronaldo. Ralf should wear handed down clothes and dye his hair red. Ralf is jealous of me like Ronaldo was of Harry just because we always save the day. Mia is also like Hermione because she thinks she's a know-it-all when she really isn't. Rose is also like Ginny, thank goodness Ralf isn't Rose's sister that just wouldn't match. Rose is beautiful like Ginny in every single way, maybe even beautiful but it's like when Ginny was dating Dean. I just have to make a big achievement and then just kiss her and she will kiss me back and then Dimitri will break what ever his holding in his hand or maybe even somebody's hand if he was really angry. Then if Dimitri broke somebody's hand, he'd leave just like Professor Lupin had to when it was revealed that he was an extremely violent werewolf._

_I think Eddie's just like George because he's always up to no good, always playing jokes on people. Like one day I woke up with a mustache on my face which was impossible to get off, Ralf told me he did it but I don't believe him; Ralf's the one who thinks the guy who acts as Cedric and Edward are the same people. Eddie is also like George because he probably used love potion to make Rose love Dimitri instead of me, George and Eddie probably both use love potion since Fred sells it. Mason's going to die soon though...just like Fred, people tell me Harry Potter isn't real but I tell you, it is. When Voldemort attacks St. Vladimir's they can all come running up to me screaming._

_-Jesse (Harry Potter)_

I shoved my diary back into my bag which was almost impossible with all the trash I had in there. I still had five minutes to go and spent the time making sure I looked good in the mirror I'd placed in my pencil case. You never knew when you had to look good. Finally the bell rang and I raced out of the classroom eager to get away from the ugly teacher whose name rhymed with "Gerald". I was walking round the corridor when I collided with something, I pulled out my wand (which I'd made with a pencil) ready to battle with a monster.

"Stop strutting around corridors," the monster said which happened to resemble Adrian.

I didn't put my wand back in my pocket. "My father didn't strut!" I shouted.

Mildly confused, Adrian said "I never said your father strutted, I just said you did."

I took out my wand and threatingly pointed it at Adrian. Adrian snatched my wand out of my hand though and snapped it before throwing the remains in my face. I held the two pieces of my wand in each hand and I felt myself sink to the ground. "My wand," I wailed. "Look at my wand."

Passers by snickered and laughed at me while others like Adrian, were giving me the alien look. They didn't understand the pain it felt to break your wand. My wand may have had no amount pheonix feathers and just be filled with lead but I had spent a lot of my time making my pencil look like a real wand. I was furiated when I didn't get to Hogwarts...or was it Pigfarts? Anyway, one day I would prove myself a wizard and be accepted into a school for wizards.

I was pulled out of my reverie when someone stumbled and almost fell on top of me. I looked up to see Stan glaring at me, Stan's glare made the hair on the back of my neck stand and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Is there a problem Mr. Zeklos?"

"Um...no professor." I got up and stood with the two pieces of wood which Stan looked rather pointedly at.

"Mr. Zeklos, though I believe you can call the teachers at this school a professor, I am not one."

I didn't care about being told off but then it hit me. This was Stan, no wonder he had told me off for calling him professor. Stan for Stan shunpike why hadn't I figured it out? "Sorry conductor," I said before racing off to go find someone and tell them the terrible news about my wand being broken.

No more than a minute later I had bumped into Ralf.

"I've been looking all over for you," Ralf complained. "Mia just came up with the best idea to take Rose and Dimitri down."

**We would also like to thank our reviewers**

_**xXx albii xXx**_

_**Black Iris 95**_

_**Vampire-Academy 4ever**_

_**Demey**_

_**LittleDhampir123**_

_**x-shadow-x-kisses-x**_

_**love vampires wiv all my heart**_

_**iPodJaZzy**_

_**Xanya Hunter**_

_**Rose and Dimtri forever**_

_**natashar**_

_**ChristianOzerasLove**_


	19. Jake

I was shaken awake by Lissa. Thankfully Adrian hadn't been interrupting my dreams lately so I've been having good nights, I like to try and make these normal dreams last as long as I can so I've been sleeping in.

"Rose," Lissa said with a slight annoyed tone in her voice. "If you want breakfast you're going to have to get out of bed."

"What do they have for breakfast?" I asked.

"I haven't been down yet but I don't think it's anything special. Basically the normal French toast, bacon and stuff."

"Okay, I'm getting up and I have to tell you what I found out about the person who stole the diary."

We got down to our usual breakfast table. Everybody else was already there except Christian, I was about to take a seat next to Adrian when somebody pulled my shoulder desperately.

Christian was standing beside me panting like a dog. "Dimitri..."

"What about Dimitri?" I was fully alert; all the drowsiness from this morning had left my body.

"I heard Dimitri was leaving and his heading down to the gates right now," Christian said.

I took off at a sprint down to the gates with Christian and Lissa following behind me. Christian hadn't fully recovered from his run to find me so he was already beginning to find himself puffed out. While we were crossing the grounds Christian panted "I...can't go any...further" a few paces later I could see Christian had stopped in the corner of my vision.

The gates began to come into view and I pushed myself harder to get to the gates. I got to the gates and pressed against the bars, I could see Dimitri stepping into a shiny white van.

Lissa was using compulsion on the guards to let us open the gates. A few seconds later she came back with the keys; I grabbed them off her and stuck them into the key hole furiously. The gates swung open only to give us the sight of Dimitri slamming the door and the van almost simultaneously the van racing off.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I took deep breaths in and out while Lissa comforted me.

"I'm sorry Rose," Lissa whispered as if I would react better if I heard it quieter.

"Why did he leave?" Partly, I was asking this question to myself. I couldn't understand why Dimitri would leave me without even saying goodbye.

"I don't know Rose." Lissa was still talking softly. "Maybe he was fired or something."

"And he didn't even have the chance to say goodbye." My voice was laced with sarcasm and a hint of anger.

"Well," Lissa began. "If he was fired because of everyone finding out about you and him then I don't think they'd let him say goodbye."

I got up and kicked the dirt. "Might as well head back." As much as I wanted to run after Dimitri

Lissa and I walked back into school and we went to my dorm.

"Are you going to ditch our classes?" Lissa asked as we reached my door.

"Nah," I lied. "I might as well go. It's what Dimitri would've wanted me to do. I'm just going to grab a water bottle and some stuff, I think you should be heading to your class now anyway."

"Sweet," Lissa replied. She didn't seem convinced but she still turned away and began to walk down to presumably the cafeteria.

I went into my room and waited for the amount of time it would probably take for Lissa to be out of the corridor. I then opened my door again and went to find Alberta.

I stormed into Alberta's office and slammed the door after a few seconds behind me.

"I already knew you were here, you didn't have to slam the door." Alberta lifted her head from a pile of forms on her desk and studied me.

"I knew that. I was just imagining I was slamming the door on your face," I said coldly. "Why the hell did you make Dimitri leave?"

"I didn't," said Alberta calmly.

"What?"

"He came to me and told me that he was leaving, I never forced him to leave."

"He willingly left?" I asked. If Dimitri had decided to leave then why didn't he tell me? Why did he even want to leave? I knew the answer to my question before Alberta even answered.

"Yes."

"Did he mention where he was going?"

"No," Alberta answered sternly. "It's none of my business and I don't think it's yours either. I encourage you to be focusing on school work and move on from Dimitri."

"Thanks for being so much help," I told her sarcastically. I made sure that I slammed the door on my way out as well.

Some stupid idiot then decided to walk into me. What am I a brick wall?

"Oh, sorry," said the stupid idiot. it turned out it was a guy "is this Alberta office?"

i looked up and noticed he was kind of good looking, he had long blonde hair; not that long but long enough so it would get into his eyes. He had grayish bluish eyes.

"Yeah it's her office," I replied after a few seconds.

"Thanks," he said and walked into the room.

"And she found her rebound guy," Mason said. He was doing his best impersonation of a sports commentator which wasn't very good.

Eddie came past walking at a high pace that was almost a run. He was texting while he was doing this with a look of annoyance. All his attention was on him texting until he ran into a pole, a harsh sounding clang came from the pole showing that Eddie was going to have a sore head.

Mason and I snickered at Eddie who had just walked around the pole and kept texting, he didn't even seem concerned about how much his head should be hurting.

"He needs to go to rehab," I told Mason who had a large smile on his face.

"You're back to your old ways." Mason enveloped me in a hug, I half heartedly hugged him break as I remembered Dimitri again. "Let's get you some breakfast, everyone else probably will have gone by now though."

As it turns out everyone else didn't actually leave yet because Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian were there. Eddie was still texting on his phone of course. It was really silent at the table except for the munching of food.

"So who's that new teacher here?" I asked.

Eddie laughed and actually put his phone down. "That's Jake McDonnell. How hilarious is that I mean I wonder if his related to charlieissocoollike at all. Get it Jake McDonnell, Charlie McDonnell, they could be brothers!" Eddie snorted at his own joke.

Lissa, Christian and Adrian exchanged looks of confusion whilst Mason muttered about how Eddie needed to go to rehab.

"HAHAHAHA!" a voice laughed hysterically from the back that sounded suspiciously like Ralf. "Charlie McDonnel is brothers with Jake McDonnell."

I turned around to have my suspicions confirmed and see Ralf fall off his chair laughing lamely.

"You idiot," Jesse said. "Now they all know that we've been spying on them."

There was a long awkward silence when Jesse realized what he had just said. Jesse then grabbed Ralf by the jacket and pulled him out of the cafeteria. I think Ralf was still laughing even when they were outside.

"Anyway," Jesse said. "Jake McDonnell is a new teacher from Australia...or was it England."

"Did they just ask him to come here to replace Dimitri?" I asked with a hint of anger.

"I don't think so," Adrian replied. "They asked him to come to St. Vladimir's months before they heard about you and Dimitri. I'm pretty sure they'll let Jake take over Dimitri's classes now."

"Rose, are you going to be having extra lessons with Jake McDonnell now?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to ask him."

We all got ready to leave the cafeteria. Just as Lissa and I were to part ways for our first class I heard Lissa through the bond.

_The only thing I know for sure is that Jake is really hot._

I caught Lissa's eye and nodded, Lissa was right.

******Here are our lovely reviewers. Your reviews really do warm our hearts and I'm not just saying that so you'll hopefully review again because without you guys we probably wouldn't even be updating now. So sorry for updating late again...you guys can review or PM or what ever you feel like about how you think we should make it up to you for being so late. You're all beautiful reviewers:**

jimbobjr39  
shadowkissed586  
hptva gurrl  
soon2be-Guardian  
The Dorkemese Twins  
rosebelikov26  
my 2 guys  
lissa  
Roza-Dimitri-Forever  
xXx albii xXx  
T.M Pendragon  
Miss Katie Ivashkov  
LittleDhampir123


	20. Mysterious Call starts 2day

**Rose's Pov**

As I walked from class to class I wondered about Dimitri and how could he just leave without saying goodbye? I finally got to my last class before lunch which is Jake's class. When I entered the class I heard music coming from speakers, it's going...

_"Baby I just wanna dance _  
_I don't really care _  
_I just wanna dance _  
_I don't really care... care... care "_

Automatically I knew it was the song "Who's that Chick?" Then as I turn I see Mason and Eddie who are arguing while Eddie's pointing frantically to the phone beside his ear. As I walked closer to them their words became clearer.

"You're always on the bloody phone!" yells Mason, annoyed out of his mind. "Can't you just turn it off? We're in the middle of class and we have to behave well if you want to make a positive reputation for Jake on his first day."

"Nerd much?" I asked which gets a laugh from Eddie.

"Hey everyone," Jake yells out as he turns down the music which is now the song _Undisclosed Desires _by _Muse_. "Okay I just want you guys to spar with each other and I'll just walk around and give you pointers. It'll probably be a pretty easy lesson so...yeah. But just a reminder to you all that this is only the first lesson so I just want to see where you're at and your level of combat. Also, if anyone wants to have private lesson with me you can just write your name on this piece of paper and I'll take it at the end of this class." He holds up a piece of white sparkly glittered paper with a few names already on there. Being at a close distance to Jake I can make out the names on the sheet and it's no surprise to me that most of them are girls. "I would like all those who put their name's down in today's lesson to take note that I will only be taking a selected few from the list as I can't give everyone private lessons without becoming a nerd."

I notice Eddie nudge Mason who's trying to pretend that he doesn't know who Eddie is. All act of this is erased when Eddie yells out "Wow! We've already got a volunteer for class nerd."

"We have to behave well if you want to make a positive reputation for Jake on his first day," I mimicked in a high pitched girly voice.

More laughter erupts from our class but Eddie quiets them down with a "WAIT!" He presses a button on his phone and there's Mason's voice played back saying the very phrase itself.

Mason glares at Eddie. "I thought you were talking to people!"

"Err...no," Eddie replies. "I don't actually have really any friends who have phones."

Mason doesn't stop glaring his icy eyes at Eddie. "I have a phone. I know it's not that high tech but still it's a phone. Wow, it turns out you actually have a friend with a phone after all." Mason pulls a smug smile.

"Friend?" I question and I gain the satisfaction of watching that smug smile crumble. "Don't you mean stalking nerd?"

Jake walks closer to us three. "Yay!" he exclaims in a voice of false brightness. "You've lost five minutes of class time but don't worry; you guys can make up for it with private lessons. More people to my list already! Actually you guys can choose detention or private lessons...your choice..."

"I'll take private lessons," I respond automatically as I planned to make private lessons anyway.

"Ugh...How long do we have to take these private lessons?" asks Eddie. His eyes flash towards his phone before flicking back up to Jake's.

"As long as it takes for you to come higher than average in your combat skills," Jake answers. "It's nothing so major when you really think about it."

"And the detention goes for how long?" Eddie questions again.

"Only for a week," replies Jake. "But it won't be just sitting there. I'm sure there's some blocked toilets that need cleaning out and the boys bathrooms are really a mess. I could pull some strings and get you to clean the girls bathroom too."

Eddie nods. "Okay, I take the detention."

Mason's forehead fills with creases. "I think I'll take the detention with Eddie to keep him company." I receive a sincere look from Mason apologising that he won't be in private training but I give him a nod that hopefully says it's okay. We wouldn't even be together in private training anyway, there's a reason it's called private or personal training.

* * *

Mason, Eddie and I walk to the lunch table while we're discussing how awesome Jake's class. Eddie and Mason even regret choosing detention over personal training. He was way better than Stan's class and pretty much is the talk for all of us who were in the class. There is also a lot of disturbing talk about how so many girls have fan girl crushes on Jake but I remind myself that it's only to be expected. Dimitri got this from some people but Jake's range of fan girls seems to be larger...must be the age difference or something.

The three of us get trays and make our way to the lines to get food. I can't resist the delicious chocolate glazed doughnuts and because I can't just have that for lunch I grab a warm chicken salad with avocado and garlic dressing. I also don't feel like I'm being some sort of greedy pig by adding the salad to my lunch.

I take a seat with Lissa, Adrian and Mason & Eddie because they've gotten their food before me. I sit next to Lissa and Adrian and begin to pick at my salad. "Where's Christian?" I asked through a mouthful of salad.

Lissa looked around the cafeteria again. "I don't know Rose; I haven't seen him since third period."

"It's better without him anyway," Mason said.

I finish my salad to find that my doughnuts mysteriously gone missing. I look around in accusation when my eyes rest on Adrian whose taking a large bite out of _my_ chocolate glazed doughnut.

I clear my throat to catch Adrian's attention.

Adrian catches my eye and reluctantly gives the doughnut back to me. "Fine, fine but we both agree that I haven't broken that deal yet. I just promised to stop being annoying not steal peoples doughnuts, I didn't even steal your doughnut because I just took a _tiny_ bite out of it. There's nothing wrong with that, I'm an innocent angel."

The music of Queen begins to be heard around the table.

_"I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No-"

Eddie answers his phone while the rest of us are laughing and sharing amused looks. Eddie sends us such a death glare that we all became silent and now we concentrate on Eddie's phone call.

"Yeah it's Eddie…what's wrong with you sales man. Your just stupid Russia dudes who try and sell me worthless stuff that's not even worth a crap…No! I don't want to buy roses. I can just go outside and pick them myself…Learn to speak English too you freak with a stupid accent…for god's sake just go home and leave me alone! I DON'T CARE!" He hangs up and is confused as the entire cafeteria has turned their complete attention to him. He receives faces that make him want to run out of the room and hide.

"Racist much?" Adrian asks.

"Ugh…I need to charge my phone." He begins to walk out of the room but bumps into Jake that's coming our way. "Sorry Jake, I mean Guardian McDonnell." He proceeds to walk out of the room and Jake approaches me.

Jake passes me a slip of paper. "Here's your schedule, some of these personal training sessions are at 6 in the morning so hopefully you'll be able to get up. Considering the choice that I gave with detention and this, I'm sure you understand that you can't complain or whine like a mutt." He gives me a flawless smile before turning to Mason. "You and you're great bud Eddie have detention tonight after eighth period so meet me in the gym where you can clean up lockers and bathrooms. Whoever's there first can clean up the girl's toilets by the way." He walks away briskly as if something is troubling his mind.


	21. The Conclusion

**Rose's POV**

I walked through the empty corridors, everything seemed hollow. The whimsical silence creating an eery feeling that no smile I received could shift. A part of me believed that Dimitri died, it's how everyone's been acting these past few weeks after the attack occurred in the fire nation.

Since the worst actor was chosen for Jace Lightwood for the Mortal Instruments, I have not brought myself to be able to look at the book series for months. My heart has been torn straight from my body. These last months, everything's changed, although nothing could rival what happened today.

Mason died tragically - it wasn't certain exactly how he'd died and they'd never manage to find his body. All that was left was a finger.

Eddie, after hearing this, tried to raise money for his funeral by selling both his kidneys on the internet. He gave his phone to me just before he died, he said, "Take care of it, it is my love. Ah, dear phone, why art thou yet so fair?" It was certain at that point that his medication had taken hold and it would not be long until he passed.

In an attempt to raise spirits, Adrian threw a party, he told everyone he was going to marry some alchemist named Melbourne - no wait - Sydney - or Batmania...Nah, I think it's Sydney. It's too bad her sister, Zoe, can't know about their relationship. Jokes - no one cared.

Jesse has gone to New York to become a fashion desire and he has a girlfriend named Angelina Jolie, at least that's what it says in the various postcards he sends us.

Ralph has been writing love songs to Jesse and they've turned out to be an international hit. You know "Call me maybe?" I don't care who the humans think wrote that song - it was really Ralph. Doesn't the music video make lots more sense now?

Mia finally got her revenge on me - I woke up with my hair chopped off. Yes, I was the original Anne Hathaway, Emma Watson, Carey Mulligan, etc. Jake was really reassuring about my hair, he told me he loved it in front of the class. As you'd expect, the whole student body followed in my footsteps, fishing for compliments from Jake.

Christian and Lissa are still together and Lissa is actually pregnant - Adrian was right. At least now she doesn't have to have a half brother or sister to become queen or vote or whatever the hell it says in the rulebook. I expect they'll name their kid after me if it's a girl because quite frankly, I deserve it after having all those spirit visions of them.

So anyway, it was October 25th and I, Rose Hathaway, was walking through the empty corridors of St. Vladimir's Academy. I started to pick up weird sounds in the corridor and sudden cold spots, don't judge me, but I believe it's Dimitri's ghost trying to contact me. I had thought that maybe I was hallucinating - going crazy- but one morning I swore I heard something and rushed to Jake's office which was very close to where the sound emanated from.

I slammed the door open and stared. That was when I saw it. Skin on skin, clothes littering the floor, lips on lips and moans worthy of a ghoul. Jake and Dimitri. Yes, I said Dimitri. Jake and Dimitri - you know - getting it on.

And then I woke up and it was all a dream and a pair of aspiring authors were playing a trick on all the people who read their stories.

As I realised I was going to be late for school, I ran to the cafeteria.

I went outside of my dorm and went into Lissa's head to see where she was. I saw her looking at Adrian, Christian and Eddie, Lissa was in the cafeteria having yoghurt as usual. I walked down to the cafeteria.

"Oh wow, Sleeping Beauty is awake," Christian said sarcastically.

"You know Rose is pretty hot when she sleeps," Adrian said.

"Wow, I've been here for about one minute and the conversations already about me. I didn't know I was that special," I said giving Adrian a glare. "Whoa, deja vu."

"What do you mean deja vu?"

"Just this really weird dream. You were there, so were you and Dimitri left and Jake and they were making out and-"

"Jake?"

"Yeah, the guy replacing Dimitri. Anyways, for some strange reason people thought Dimitri and I were together - which is _absurd - _and..." Rose began telling the story that people had grown familiar with. Lissa and Christian gasping at all the right moments and Eddie rolling his eyes at his attachment to his phone. All was well.

**Meanwhile**

Jesse and Ralph sat next to each other.

"I wrote a song for you, Jesse," Ralph said intensely. "I want you to listen to it. It's called 'Call Me Maybe'."

Jesse stared back with a stare that rivalled those of the Twilight Saga. "I can't get over the weird feeling that something happened last night."

Ralph broke into a song, strumming his guitar. "Last night! Can't remember, where's my keys-"

"Shut up!" Jesse yelled.

"Shut up just shut up shut up," Ralph sang, switching tunes.

Mia joined in the unfolding musical, " Near far, whereveeer you are, I believe that my-"

"Stop! Stop!" Around them glass was fracturing.

"Stop in the name of love, before you break my heart," Mia sang. She was up on the table now, ignoring the curious glances and glares from others.

Adrian strutted over, "

Eddie joined Adrian singing "Bohemian Rhapsody", complete with fake piano playing.

Dimitri popped up from behind the table dramatically, his arms outstretched towards his audience. "It started with a whisper! And that was when I kissed her and then she made my lips hurt, I can hear the chit chat."

"Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken?" Lissa sang.

Christian now stood beside her. "Come on, barbie, let's go barbie."

Sydney Sage sat at a table looking at the precarious scene before her, something told her that this was her fault.

Rose was skipping over now. "I dreamed a dream in time gone by! When hope was high and life worth living!"

Sydney looked down at her spell book, had she gotten something wrong? No, she couldn't have, this spell should have erased the events from months before. Everyone needed to forget teachers fraternising with students and even more, a certain Moroi fraternising with an Alchemist. "Oops," Sydney said to herself. "I forgot the flavour enhancer."

**THE END**


End file.
